I think I'm in love with you II
by simpleee.meee
Summary: The sequel to ‘I think I'm in love with you [I]’. A Troypay then, a Troypay now. Their last year here. But there are problems that they must now face. Will they finish their last year as couples and come out as couples, or will they fall apart?
1. Chapter 1: First Day Back

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you II  
The Sequel

**By.** simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer:** AII don't own it. x)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**Sharpay's PoV:**

"How do I look?" I asked Nevaeh as we were about to enter the school ground.

"You look fabulous!" Nevaeh replied nervously.

"Are you still nervous?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes. A little." She replied, shaking her hands out as if she was shaking her nerves off.

"Don't worry, everyone is gonna love you!" I assured her and together we took our first step on the school ground.

"Sharpay, is that you?" A blonde girl whom I can't seem to remember came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh, hi ..." I looked at her friend who was also smiling at me.

"Brie. Remember me, from last year?" Brie asked, taking a glance at Nevaeh.

"Uh ... yeah! Sure, I remember you! Nice talking to you again!" I said brightly and gave her a big smile.

"Yeah, ditto! So who's this?" She asked.

"She's Troy's cousin. Nevaeh Bolton, and there's also supposed to be a guy. Dante Bolton." I introduced Nevaeh.

"Hi Nevaeh, nice to meet you!" Brie exclaimed giving Nevaeh a hug.

"Uhh ... nice meeting you too!" Nevaeh nervously said and awkwardly patted her back.

I couldn't help but laugh at Nevaeh. Then the others started to mill around us. Everyone was saying hi and hugging me and I was still in the yard! I just smiled at all of them, feeling happy that I was still appreciated. But this was a bit too much. I spotted Taylor and Gabriella. I waved at them to catch their attention. They immediately came to my rescue.

"Troy! It's Troy Bolton!" Gabriella shouted, pointing towards the total opposite direction.

Everyone started to rush towards where Gabriella pointed, leaving me alone. If I wasn't so happy, I would have been offended but then I still had to take it into my mind that I was the second most popular person last year, well at least for the short time I was here.

"Thanks Gabriella! Hi Taylor!" I said and waved at them.

"Hi Sharpay, hi Nevaeh!" Gabriella greeted us cheerfully.

"Hi Gabriella." Nevaeh said, looking cheerful that she found someone that she knew.

"Oh, this is Taylor McHessie. She is the President of Chem. club." Gabriella said.

"She is so totally smart!" I said and nudged her.

"Uhh ... thanks guys? Nice to meet you Nevaeh. You're new, right?" Taylor asked.

"Oh yeah, I came back from the New York school to stay with my cousin, Troy Bolton. You guys know him?" Nevaeh asked.

"Nevaeh, everyone knows Troy Bolton! Did you not see the crowd disappear when Gabriella shouted Troy's name?" I asked.

"My cousin? Popular? Yeah, right. If he's the most popular guy on campus than I'm the Queen's long lost daughter!" Nevaeh snorted and began to laugh.

"No-one's laughing, Nev." I said giving her an ohhkaaay look.

"You're serious?" She asked.

"Yeah!" We said in unison.

She burst out laughing again and we dragged her with us to the actual building of the school. Gabriella was talking to Nevaeh about East High and how awesome it was. Taylor was talking about all that really smart stuff that only people like her and Gabriella would know. Nevaeh, who wasn't as bright as Gabriella, or as musty as me, just nodded and gave little opinion.

"I'm more of an actress than an academically bright kid." Nevaeh said.

"Oh ... sure. But you seem to have known a lot about maths ... and science! And all these other stuff." Taylor said taken aback.

"And I thought you said that you tutored Sharpay?" Gabriella added.

"Yeah I did, but I'm not **that** talented in maths slash science." Nevaeh protested.

"Uh-huh, sure!" Taylor nodded sarcastically.

"Gabriella, is Troy really here?" I asked, speaking up for the first time since we stepped into the actual building.

"I'm not sure. I just said it. Why?" She asked.

"Why do you think?" Nevaeh asked, in a teasing tone, snickering.

"Ugh, whatever!" I said and gave her a shove.

"Dante!" Nevaeh exclaimed and called Dante over.

"What are you doing by yourself Dante?" I asked.

"Oh Troy's catching up with his basketball teammates." Dante said, pointing towards the direction where the cheerleaders and the jocks were standing around, talking.

"Is Troy here?" I asked.

"Yeah he came with Troy, Nevaeh and me." Dante smiled.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me, Nevaeh?" I asked.

I couldn't help but feel defeated. I mean, I don't wanna sound all clingy and all that but, why didn't he come and say hi to me first? I hope that didn't sound clingy. I shook all these disappointments out of my head and grabbed Dante's wrist.

"Come on, Dante! We're gonna give him a piece of our mind!" I said stomping towards Troy.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because his leaving you out!" I said and continued dragging him.

"Who is?" Dante asked, but I ignored him.

"Troy Bolton!" I exclaimed angrily, once we got behind him.

"Huh?" Troy turned around and said "Hi baby." Then reached out to hug me.

"Don't 'hi baby' **ME**!" I stomped my right foot, and he retreated his arms.

"Huh?" Troy asked with a confused look and a tilted head, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong!" I asked, nearly screeching, "You're leaving Dante out just because you got all your friends back! What's next, let's dump Sharpay?"

"Uh Sharpay ..." Dante spoke up but I shushed him with a cold look.

"You stay quiet! You can't even stand up for yourself!" I said.

"What did you tell her Dante?" Troy asked, perplexed and thoroughly confused.

"I didn't tell her anything." Dante replied, equally perplexed.

"Wait. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later." Troy told the others who were glad to have him back, "Not you Dante, stay here."

"What now you're ashamed of me and tell your friends to go!" I screeched.

"No, no! It's not that! What's wrong? I know that it's not only Dante being by himself!" Troy said.

"No, really- it's Dante. How could you betray your cousin for friends?" I asked.

"Huh? You're not making a lot of sense at the moment Sharpay." He shook his head.

"Will you guys let me speak?" Dante asked.

"What?" We both said irritated.

"Troy didn't leave me out. We were talking but I slipped away to explore on my own!" Dante said, sounding equally irritated.

"What? So Troy didn't ditch you for his teammates?" I asked, confused.

"No." Dante shook his head, trying to muffle his snickers with his hands.

"Oh." I said, but still I was disappointed with the fact that Troy would not say hi to me.

"But thanks for caring any who." Dante said and he was off to catch up with the rest of the guys.

"So now will you tell me what's being bothering you?" Troy asked, moving closer.

"Oh, fine." I sighed; "It's just that you never even spoke to me in the morning ... and I thought you ..." I trailed off, tears springing to my eyes, "I thought you forgot about me."

"Aww, Sharpay!" Troy said and pulled me into a hug, "I would never forget you!"

"Yeah, right." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"No, really. I would never be able to forget your beautiful face, your soft brown eyes, your cute little nose ..." Troy comforted me, "I'm sorry that I didn't say hi, I was just so busy. My friends wouldn't let me go."

"No, it's ok. I'm sorry." I said.

I pulled back. He pulled back and looked at me with a smile. I blushed under his gaze.

"What are you looking at?" I asked playfully.

"You." He replied in a whisper.

I smiled at him. We leaned towards each other, closer and closer, until our lips were almost touching. I could feel his breath on my lips. We moved in closer, our lips nearly touched throwing my nerves into crazy buzzes.

"A-hem."

We both looked up with annoyance to see who was brave enough to break our perfect moment. I regretted looking at that person with so much hatred. Because it turned out to be ...

"Coach Bolton!"

"Dad!" We both exclaimed out of surprise at the same time and my face relaxed into a look of pure horror.

"I don't have anything against you guys dating, but I must say, none of this on school ground." Coach Bolton warned us.

"Oh, ok. Sorry." We both mumbled, pinkness settling into both our cheeks.

"It's ok. But consider this warning one." He said in a low voice and walked off.

"Is he mad at us?" I asked, going for the alternative, which was hugging.

"No. Why would he be?" Troy replied with reassurance flowing through his voice.

"Ok ..." I replied uneasily.

Just then the warning bell went and Troy and I started for our homeroom. He had his arms wrapped around my shoulders as we walked together. I looked up at him and smiled. People seem to stare at us intensely, especially the cheerleaders. I wonder why...

"They're just jealous. I mean, come on you did snatch a rather good-looking guy." Troy whispered, jokingly.

"Oh where? I don't see any." I joked back.

"Oh, now I'm hurt." He pouted.

"You want me to kiss it better?" I asked and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"They're staring because we left us best friends and return as lovers. Who wouldn't be staring?" Troy informed me.

"I know." I said with a wink.

We sat down in our seats. Most of our class knew that we were dating (and I have no idea how they found out in such a short time!) so it wasn't so much of a big surprise to them to see us enter the class with arms wrapped around each other. Troy scooted his seat/desk nearer to mine. I scrunched my nose at him. He just smiled.

"Ah, good morning class!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed and raised one eyebrow and Troy's desk.

"Good morning Ms. Darbus." The class droned.

"Mr. Bolton, please relocate your desk so that it is aligned with the rest of your row." Ms. Darbus barked.

"Sheesh, ok ok." I heard Troy whisper as he scooted back.

I tried my hardest not to laugh at him. The rest of the jocks entered along with Dante. He seemed to fit in pretty well, but the school was going to be confused with so many Bolton's around the school. Coach Bolton, Troy Bolton, Nevaeh Bolton and Dante Bolton ... whoa!

"You're late." Ms. Darbus simply said with glee, "You know what that means?"

"But, Ms. Darbus we were helping Dante find his way." Chad smiled showing his teeth.

"Oh, I see. Mr. Bolton."

"Yeah?" Troy looked up.

"No, not you Mr. Bolton, Dante Bolton." Ms. Darbus noted, "Welcome to East High."

"Ms. Darbus, Nevaeh's new too!" I raised my hand and said.

"Ah, yes. Another Bolton. Welcome to East high **MISS** Bolton." Ms. Darbus smiled at her.

"Thank you." She replied politely.

"This year will be the most exciting of your High School Life. There will be the Musicale which is the major musicale which happens once every four years, then the basketball championship, then the school camp, then the formal and then the good-bye Graduation." Ms. Darbus said with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"Where will we be going for the school camp?" Jason asked after raising his hand.

"Ah, that we gotta decide. Where would you students like to go? I mean after all this is your camp." Ms. Darbus informed us.

"Yes Kelsi." Ms. Darbus pointed at Kelsi.

"How about New York, or New Jersey?" She suggested to everyone's groaning.

"Ok. What is your suggestion Mr. Danforth?" Ms Darbus pointed at Chad.

"How about Australia?" Chad asked.

"Nice one!" People chorused.

"No, England!" People started to just call out.

"Hawaii!"

"America!" Jason yelled.

"**QUIET**!" Ms. Darbus shouted over the top of everyone, "That is why I have made this ballot form. You may tick a box each. No more than one box. If you do tick more than one box then, your vote will not count."

She handed it to that brunette girl that sat in the corner and she passed it back. When I got it I wrote my name and gazed at the choices. There was choices and one box that said 'OTHER'. I've never been to Australia, and it would be nice to go to Australia for school camp, so I ticked the box next to Australia. Then the bell rang and we were dismissed. The first, first day back without anyone getting a detention! Today was going to be the bestest day ever. I mean after all I did have most of the classes with Troy. I smiled to myself and went to my next class, ahead of Troy.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Hello again everybody! As I promised, **thee** sequel to 'I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you I '. Well this is just the beginning and yeah, not that great ... but bear with me. x) It will get better! The usual applies, R&R . x)

Hello again everybody! As I promised, sequel to 'I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you I '. Well this is just the beginning and yeah, not that great ... but bear with me. x) It will get better! The usual applies, R&R . x) 

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2: The Idea

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you II  
The Sequel

**By.** simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer:** AII don't own it. x)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

**Troy's PoV:**

"Hello beautiful." I whispered into Sharpay's ear and put my arms around her shoulders.

"Aah!" She screamed and I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much," Sharpay replied and scrunched her nose, "just waiting for Nevaeh."

"I'm cut," I joked and retrieved my hands back to my sides, "You were waiting for Nevaeh but not me?"

"No," She said and wrapped her hands around my middle and looked up at me, "I was waiting for you."

"I knew it." I said and smirked, "How will you go without me?"

"Hi, guys, what chuu doing?" Nevaeh said and walked down the middle of us, deliberately.

"Nevaeh, must you get all jealous about the fact that I'm dating your super hot cousin and disturb our time together?" Sharpay joked, resting her hands on her hip.

"Ew! My cousin ... hot? Please, excuse me. I need the bathroom!" Nevaeh said and ran off.

"What's with her?" I asked.

"Nothing. She just can't believe that fact that you're hot and popular." She said.

"Aww ... that's so sweet of you Sharpay. Must be the nicest thing you've said ever since ... ever since **ever**!" I joked.

"Whatever." She said and gave me a playful shove.

We were half way through the second day and so far, so good. Although yesterday night, at the dinner table, my dad, Nevaeh and Dante humiliated me. They told them everything that happened yesterday morning. I swore that I could have died from humiliation!

**Flashback:**

"Dinner time!"

Nevaeh, Dante, my dad and I rushed towards the kitchen, stopping whatever it was that we were doing. For me and Dante it was basketball practice with dad on the courts.

"Mom, this pasta is great!" I said gulping down the forkful of noodle.

"Thank you Troy." My mom said and spooned herself and forkful of noodle, "So how do you find going back to school?"

"It's awesome! Oh yeah and mom-."

"Troy. Please don't speak with your mouth full." My mom reasoned.

"Oh sure." I said and quickly gulped down another forkful.

"Well yeah, mom Ms. Darbus said that there was going to be school camp this year. Can I please go?" I asked.

"Do you have a note?" My mom asked.

"Well not yet. Ms. Darbus said that she'll hand it out later." I shrugged, "But can I please go?"

"I don't see why not." My mom smiled.

"Thanks mom. It's going to be great. We might be going to Australia, seeing as that most people seemed to like Australia!" I exclaimed.

"Is it also because of Sharpay?" My mom asked slyly.

"No! Why do you say that?" I said blushing.

"Oh my gosh, aunty! You will not believe this!" Nevaeh said, her eyes bulging out of her skull.

"What is it?" My mom asked.

"Troy and Sharpay are so head-over-heels in love! You should have seen them today!" Nevaeh said and laughed.

"Oh! I'm with Nevaeh on this one!" Dante exclaimed.

"Count me in!" My dad exclaimed.

"What?" My mom asked getting interested in this whole thing.

"Well today I was walking with Sharpay and let me tell you this she's really popular." This part I was happy with but there was more, "And you know Troy and her are dating. You knew that right? I mean come on if you were there at that ski lodge then it was obvious that they were together! So yeah back to the story. I was walking with Sharpay, right? Then she turned all insecure and worried and asks if Troy's here. Gabriella and I were just making fun of her."

"Gabriella?" My mom asked, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Oh no!" I muttered to myself blushing crazily, "The embarrassing talk of the ex-girlfriend."

"Troy's ex." Dante quipped in.

"Yeah, Troy's ex-girlfriend. Gabriella Montez." My dad also quipped in.

"Oh yeah! I remember her. She was a sweet dear. We must remember to invite Sharpay over for some time. Go on with the story." My mom urged them.

"Yeah and then I wondered over to her and she thought that Troy was leaving me out and betraying me for his teammates. That was so funny. And then she dragged me over to Troy and got really pissed-." Dante was cut off.

"Dante, language." My mom warned.

"Oh yeah, sorry. She got really mad and confronted Troy about leaving me behind. And then Troy tells his friends to go on ahead without him and drags me and Sharpay towards the nearest wall. Then I got to go because I explained my situation. Which wasn't anything like Sharpay's story." Dante explained and looked at me with glee.

"And this is where I get to tell my story." My dad said proudly, "And then they were so very close to each other. No personal space whatsoever. Then they were about to kiss. I interrupted them, explaining all these weird policies about not kissing in school! They stopped right away! It was so funny!" My cousins and my dad started to roar with laughter.

"Stop it Jack. Nevaeh, Dante, finish your dinner and go upstairs and do your homework." My mom scolded, turned to me and said, "It's ok, baby."

My face was hot and red. I could see that my mom was trying hard not to burst out laughing as well. I didn't feel hungry anymore so I just walked upstairs to my room and went on the net.

**End of Flashback**

The bell rang indicating our lunch time. We walked hand in had to the cafeteria. Nevaeh, Dante, Taylor, Chad, Gabriella, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason were all there and were waiting for us. We walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hi Troy." The table greeted me, "Hi Sharpay."

"Hi guys." We said.

"So what are you guys up to?" I asked.

"Oh we just got here. But we were talking about Kelsi and Jason's relationship." Taylor said and snickered.

"Hey let's talk about Troy and Sharpay's!" Jason said and pointed at us.

"Nice thinking Jason!" Ryan said and we laughed.

"Hi Ryan." Sharpay suddenly said.

"Hi." Ryan said curtly.

I heard Sharpay sigh. I glanced at her and could see that she felt down. Why so suddenly was she feeling down? I found her hand and held it. She looked up at me and gave me a thousand mega watt smile. It was so bright and lovely...

"Ooh! Look at them now! Holding hands!" Gabriella pointed out and laughed.

"So," Sharpay coughed, "Is everyone going to the school camp?"

"Oh that. I might not be able to go." Gabriella said and pulled a face.

"Me neither." Kelsi also pulled a face.

"Why not?" Sharpay asked tilting her head.

"You're so cute when you do that." I whispered.

"Only when I do this?" She turned to face me and asked.

"No, all the time." I said.

"Ew, guys! Can you please do that somewhere else?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not going, because, I don't want to risk losing my stomach watching you guys getting all mushy and lovey dovey!" Kelsi retorted and frowned.

"Whatever, what's the real reason?" Sharpay asked, turning to face them once again.

"Me, I can't afford it. It's just too expensive." Gabriella said sorrowfully.

"Me neither. My mom's piano lessons for little kiddies aren't cutting it." Kelsi nodded.

Sharpay suddenly had a brighter look on her face, if that was possible. She then stood up and motioned for me to stand up. I looked at her questioningly but she returned my look with a pout saying 'just-for-a-minute, please?'

"What's up?" I asked, once we were in the corner of the room.

"I have a brilliant idea for Gabriella and Kelsi!" She whispered excitedly.

"Are you gonna tell me?" I asked.

"Of course, silly. Then why do you think I called you all the way over here for?" She giggled.

"Oh right." I said sarcastically.

"Why don't we have like a fund-raiser thing for them?" She said and smiled.

"Hey Sharpay..." I said, "That's a really good idea."

"Aww, thank you!" She said gleefully and gave me a peck on the lip.

"We should do something about it rather than keep your wonderful idea to ourselves." I said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I know but what could we do? I mean I'm sure that we can't fund raise without telling authority!" She said and crossed her arms.

"Yeah I know." I said and went straight into thinking mode. Anything for Sharpay ... "I **KNOW**!"

"What?" She asked.

"We would tell Principal Matsui your ideas and ask him if you can carry it out!" I whispered.

"Troy, you're so smart!" Sharpay exclaimed and hugged me.

"Oh well ... anything for you." I said and hugged her back.

"Aww you're so sweet Troy Bolton!" She cooed and gave me a kiss.

"When do we tell though?" She asked.

"Well, we'll go now and make an appointment with him for after school." I spoke up, half hoping that I would get another hug and a kiss from Sharpay.

"Good idea! Let's go." Sharpay said, grabbed my hand and we were out.

We walked hand in had down the corridors, until we got to Principal Matsui's office. Miss Leila was sitting in front of Principal Matsui's room and the two office ladies were busy, photocopying and printing. We walked over to Miss Leila.

"Is Principal Matsui free this afternoon?" I asked.

"Aah, let me check." Miss Leila said and took a notebook out, "Yes, he is. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes please." I said.

"Meeting with Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans." Miss Leila muttered to herself, "Done. Come back at 3:30."

"Ok. Thank you." Sharpay said politely and we walked off.

"Where were you guys?" Was the response we got from everyone when we returned to the cafeteria.

"We were ... taking care of business." Sharpay said with a wink.

"Ohhkaaay." Nevaeh said.

"I'm gonna go get some lunch, wanna come with Troy?" Sharpay asked me and stood up, holding onto her pink wallet.

"Oh sure." I said and we walked off to buy lunch.

Just as Sharpay was about to make up her mind and buy the bell rang. She stared at the wall, where the bell was with an open mouth and that soon turned into a frown.

"Just quickly buy something. Something that you could stuff yourself with in a short time." I advised.

"What do you have next?" She asked.

"English, last period." I replied.

"Oh great! English! Mr. Herschel still is moody, eh?" She asked.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"I'm gonna try and attempt eating in class." Sharpay had an evil grin.

"Good luck with it." I said and put my arms around her.

We walked together to the English room upstairs. And to my surprise and Sharpay's delight, Mr. Herschel wasn't here. Instead a substitute was.

"Welcome, welcome! My name is Miss John. Go and take your seat and start on the Chapter six." Miss John said.

I let go of Sharpay and looked at the class. The whole class was bludging. They were sitting on desks, eating, talking, and throwing paper air planes. I thought we were seniors?

"Mr. Herschel's away!" Sharpay said happily and sat down in the back most seat.

"Wow, she's one nice sub." I exclaimed in awe.

Sharpay opened her chip packet, got her books out and started doodling. I went and sat down next to her. I stared at her with a tilted head to ask what she was doing. She looked up and showed me what she was drawing. It was a love heart with an arrow going through it and it said,

'_Troy x3's Sharpay.'_

Five minutes before the bell went we were dismissed. We were never dismissed this early. Sharpay and I parted to get some things done and we decided to meet in front of the office buildings at 3:25.

"Dude, what are you doing here? Everyone's looking for you!" Chad exclaimed and started to drag me towards the gym.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked, wriggling out of Chad's grasp.

"Did you not get the news?" He asked.

"What news?" I replied, coming to a complete stop.

"Basketball practice after school? Come by 2:55?"

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Well there is. I thought Jason already told you!" Chad exclaimed.

"Nup." I replied with a shrug.

"Well, let's go."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have to go talk to Principal Matsui about something. I'll be there by 3:45." I said and shooed Chad off.

"Sharpay! Let's go!" I said as I saw Sharpay.

"Ok." She replied as I slung my arm around her shoulders.

"Miss Leila, may we please see Principal Matsui now?" Sharpay asked politely as we got to the office building.

"Sure, but I advise you guys to untangle yourselves first." Miss Leila said with a giggle.

"Oh ..." Was all we said as we let go of each other.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton, Miss Evans. What can I do for you?" Principal Matsui asked and we edged closer to his desk.

"Well, I was thinking about our school camp. Where are we going to?" Sharpay asked.

"Australia." I replied before Principal Matsui could get a word out.

"That's right. Check the bulleting boards in front of my office if you're not sure." Principal Matsui said, "Is that all?"

"Oh no." Sharpay quickly said, "You see, two people from our class at the moment can't pay the full price. So we were wondering if we could maybe create a fund-raising club kind of a thing for the seniors and they can sell food at school and other stuff. But if you give us the permission to do so then I promise we'll be good and that we'll never bother you again."

"Why Miss Evans. That's a great idea. Well come back tomorrow after lunch, with ideas." Principal Matsui smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank YOU!" Sharpay said and squealed.

"My pleasure." He said.

We walked out of the room. But there was one problem nagging me at the back of my mind ... and that was the fact that I might not be able to join this fun-raising club thing because of basketball and such. I would have to see ... I would just have to see.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Ay, I have to do my history ASSignment. But I can't find the time for it. It's like due next week. Anyhootss about the story - the second chapter, it's sorta still the intro. x) R&R !

**

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3: The beginnning of the CCG

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you II  
The Sequel

**By.** simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer:** AII don't own it. x)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The beginning of the CCG**

**Sharpay's PoV**

"Whoa! Are you's all interested?" I asked the crowd that was sitting before me in the school library.

"Yehp and we thought that if we made enough money then maybe we'd also be able to go for a lower price." Nevaeh announced giggling.

"This is good news!" I exclaimed.

"Well we need to vote someone president." The girl I recognized as Brie announced.

"I elect Sharpay, the founder of the club!" Nevaeh raised her hand and yelled, "Who agrees?"

"Yeah!" Chorused the crowd.

"Ok, then." I replied nervously.

"Well thank you Nevaeh for that polite outburst ..." I smiled at Nevaeh with a hint of sarcasm, "But now as a leader, I must eliminate the people that are not in their senior year."

"Why?" A girl asked.

"Because, for safety reasons. I mean this isn't even your fund-raiser, why would you want to help?" I said straight-forwardly.

"But we won't steal!" The girl reasoned.

"Whoever said that you were gonna steal?" I asked.

"Ugh, whatever, I'm outta here!" The girl huffed and stood up.

"Whatever." I murmured under my breath and sat down at the table with the rest of the seniors that were interested.

"I thought I had to be here because well, this is for the people who can't afford it right, and I can't exactly afford it. So I felt that it was my duty to be here and help out," Gabriella spoke up and smiled.

"Yeah me too." Kelsi also spoke up.

"Fantastic." I said and flashed two thumbs ups, "After school today, I'll be going to Principal Matsui's office to tell him some of our ideas."

"Now let's start with names and introductions. I mean, I don't exactly know all of you guys ..." I said, "We'll go around this way." And I drew a circle in the air going clockwise.

"My name is Sharpay Evans."

"My name is Nevaeh Bolton."

"My name is Taylor McHessie."

"My name is Gabriella Montez."

"My name is Jono Kaztro."

"Ryan Evans."

"Dante Bolton."

"My name's Brie."

"Shella. But just call me super Sheng. Or just Sheng."

"Jaquelyn. Jaques or Lyn or LynLyn will do."

"Ok well, now that we know each other I will assign people to positions. According to how skilled they are at something. For example, Gabriella and Taylor McHessie along with some of us that are smart in the maths department will be the treasurer." I said after everyone was done with their introduction.

"Oh, fantastic!" Nevaeh squealed, "This is so cool!"

"Gabriella and Taylor, if you don't mind would you pick out those mathematically gifted people?" I asked knowing that they would choose someone from their advanced class, "And get them into treasury groups and you guys can handle the money."

"Brie can be the secretary, since she has beautiful hand writing. The same goes for you too Brie, if you know other people that are gifted like you are, from this group that is, then add them to the list of secretaries and you can write things down together." I said encouragingly to Brie.

"So let's get started on brain-storming!" I suggested, pushing the matters of positions behind us for now.

"Why don't we sell something every lunch?" Shella suggested.

"Good idea, Sheng." I said as I handed the book to Brie.

"Thanks." She smiled and I was surprised at all the dimples she had.

"It's ok." I said and turned to Brie, "This booklet is for you to write down all the information that we get. How much money we earn, et cetera."

"Yehp." Brie said and started writing.

"Every second week, we should do something special." Jaquelyn suggested.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"I dunno." She shrugged.

"Like a special, stall of some kind?" Gabriella suggested.

"How about hot foods on spot, or one of Zeke's special bakeries?" Taylor mused.

"Taylor, you are a genius!" I said excitedly, "Are you getting all this Brie?"

"Of course!"

"Oh! I know! Every month we'll do a car wash!" I said with wide eyes.

"Good one!" Jono, one of the kids from the advanced class aka- Gabriella and Taylor's class, said.

"Thank you." I said.

"We gotta draw up a roster to see who goes where and when." Brie spoke up.

"I think I can come up with one. Brie, is it ok if you could edit it later?" I asked.

"I'll do that." Jono volunteered.

"Sure." I said and flashed a smile.

I took out my cell phone. But it was different. It was my spare phone, a pink Motorola Razr V3c. I had to use my spare one, because I dropped my Sidekick in the toilet. Oh, that was so devastating. I even buried it!

I took out a different piece of paper from my science book and drew a messy table without any rulers. But it was only a draft anyway.

"Ok, I'm done." I said and captured everybody's attention.

"Already?" Brie asked.

"Yehp." I nodded, "Now pay attention. I've divided the weeks into two. Week a) and Week B). I've also considered things like the scholastic Decathlon meetings, Musicals, basketball and such. Week a) I'll be on Monday and Wednesday with Jono and Sheng. Week b), I'll be on Thursday and Friday. With Brie and Nevaeh. Pass it on and have a look at it. And if you can't make it to one of the duties then we'll put a replacement in." I said.

This was so exciting. But, oh boy, I was volunteering for trouble without knowing when I thought of this club.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Yeah, the end of introductions. The next chapter will be like the start of everything. Or maybe this is. Iuno. R&R x) . LOVE YOU ALL ! D

**

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4: The PogiPogiresses outing

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you II  
The Sequel

**By.** simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer:** AII don't own it. x)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Pogi & Pogiress outing**

**Troy's PoV:**

I was standing up next to the benches, staring blankly at cars, when my phone rang and jolted me out of my blank trance.

"Hello?" I said, not bothering to check the Caller ID.

"Where are you?"

"Sharpay, is that you?" I asked.

"Yehp. Where are you?"

"I'm here. Hey turn around!" I said and started waving.

"Huh?"

Sharpay turned around and saw me waving at her. I flipped my phone shut, and shoved it deep into my pocket. She started running towards me with a big smile plastered on her lips. I smiled back and got ready to return the big hug that she was going to present me with.

"Hi Troy!" She said happily and kissed me which I gladly returned.

"Guys, this is a mall. Get a room!" Chad came out of nowhere and punched Troy, playfully.

"Hey, don't hit Troy!" Sharpay said mocking anger and turned towards me and said, "Are you ok?"

"No. I think I got a bruise!" I said in that same baby tone as Sharpay.

"Aww let me kiss it all better." Sharpay said and we leaned in for another kiss.

"Ew, guys! EW! Get a room! Seriously!" Nevaeh squeaked.

"Whatever." Sharpay said with a sheepish grin.

"Hey guys!"

"What up, what up?"

One by one, they started to arrive. Nevaeh came when we were kissing. Followed by Gabriella. Followed by Taylor with Chad. Then Ryan walked over to us, greeting his girlfriend first. Zeke and Dante came together talking about basketball and shortly after them Jason and Kelsi arrived. Sharpay walked to each of them and gave them a hug. I eyed the guys jealously. Sure, I have the privilege to be with Sharpay and get to be hugged by her and kissed by her, but you can't help but feel slightly jealous when your girlfriend's hugging other guys.

"Hey! What up, what up yourself!" Sharpay greeted them.

"Hey guys." I said.

"What's up man?" Chad greeted me and we slapped each other our handshake.

"Suup bruhh!" Zeke greeted us in that girl from She's the Man tone.

"Troy." Jason said.

"Hey guys!" Taylor said with excitement and returned Sharpay's hug.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella greeted Sharpay.

"Guys do you realize that this is the first official Pogi & Pogiress outing? Isn't this exciting?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah!" We all agreed with wild enthusiasm.

"Well let's get going!" Taylor exclaimed.

We walked off. That is, the pogi's and the pogiresses. Pogi and Pogiress were the name for our little hangout group consisting of me, Sharpay, Gabriella, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, Nevaeh, Dante and Zeke. Pogi meant cute in Filipino. Shella had randomly come up with the name. Pogiress was just made up by Shella. She had said that Pogi was cute for boys, so she thought that if you added **'ress'** like you do to mist**ress **then it would be cute for girls. We liked the meaning and the word so we decided to name ourselves. The only problem was we didn't know how to say it properly.

"So, what are we gonna do first?" Gabriella asked.

"We'll be just browsing through shops. We'll do whatever we feel like. I hope you all did bring plenty money." Sharpay informed us.

"Oh wow, that sounds real fun. Spending money on useless stuff." Taylor said with sarcasm.

"Lighten up it will be fun! And besides, Valentine's Day is just next week." Sharpay hinted the guys, throwing a quick glance at me.

"Ok, ok! Whatever," Taylor sighed in defeat.

"Come on Taylor, lighten up a bit," Chad encouraged.

"Alright, already!" Taylor exclaimed with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well let's go!"

We set off. We were all side by side, next to each other. We were cracking jokes, laughing loudly, talking loudly, until we got to one of Sharpay's favorite shops. An accessory store. I didn't really pay attention to what the shop was called. I really didn't want to know either. The girls went inside with each other, while we waited outside talking about this and that.

"How are you and Sharpay?" Chad asked.

"Have you not seen them together?" Zeke asked with mock ridicule, "They're all Cloud 9!"

"Yeah , whatever guys!" I said.

"I guess I was wrong about her." Chad said with a chuckle.

"Damn right!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Oh ... sure." I quirked one eye brow.

"I mean, she's not a really mean person. That's what I meant Troy," Zeke said and lifted both his hands up in the air to show that he didn't mean to be so ... rash.

"Nah, it's alright." I said.

"Ahaha! Shame on you Gabriella!"

We heard the girls come out of the accessory store, laughing and pointing at a blushed Gabriella. The shopkeeper had come all the way to the front of the shop and was staring at the girls' back. What happened?

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's ... **SO** ... funny!" Sharpay exclaimed in between laughter.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked, seeing Taylor also laugh.

"You won't believe what happened!" Kelsi also said in between her laughter.

"Why? The five of the guys said at the same time.

"I was dared to piss the lady off while those three watched from the distance!" Gabriella exclaimed, "There!"

"What?" Ryan asked, his eyes bulging out of his skull.

"It was nothing." Gabriella shrugged still blushing.

"Oh man, it was worse than that! She was asking the woman for a pink bracelet when the lady clearly told her that there was no pink bracelet in the style she wanted. Then Gabriella started asking the lady about her wedding and her honeymoon night. The woman blushed madly!" Sharpay said, clutching onto her stomach.

"And, and that's not it! When the woman asked Gabriella to leave, Gabriella just stood there and went on questioning!" Kelsi continued.

"Then she went on to ask the woman about her childhood. When did you start to lose you hair? When you were young? What school did you go? You don't look very popular. I bet you were bullied on, right?" Taylor exclaimed and giggled.

"The woman got fed up and she kicked Gabriella out the door!" Sharpay exclaimed.

At this we roared out with laughter. What a great way to start the day. Gabriella kept blushing.

"Can we move on now please?" She asked.

"Sure why not?" Sharpay shrugged wiping a tear from her eyes from laughing too much.

Then we were off again. This time we passed through a couple of food stands; we bought pop corns, Pluto pops, hot chips, ice creams, drinks etcetera. We shared food and walked around the Mall taking random pictures at random times. Every time we passed a shop, the girls would go in and they would either come out with, A) More bags or B) Someone whose face was completely red from shame. When we were stopping for the 18th time Sharpay was the victim.

"What happened now?" Jason asked totally into what was happening with the girls.

"Oh nothing much!" Gabriella exclaimed attempting to stop laughing, "Except that we made Sharpay go up to a customer and so all this unflattering things about them!"

"You know what? I don't think you guys should play that **"game"** anymore," I said, sticking up for Sharpay.

"Aw, stop being a spoilsport!" Gabriella wailed.

"Whatever. I agree with Troy. What if they call the police?" Sharpay asked.

"For what?" Ryan asked.

"I dunno. Pranking and harassing people?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh my gosh, come to think of, they might!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Well, what can we do?" Kelsi asked.

"Find them and apologize?" I suggested.

"Hey that's a good idea. Let's go!" The girls separated.

"Do they even know where to go?" I asked.

"That was just weird!" Zeke took a step back.

"Definitely." Ryan agreed.

"WE should go to the Food Court, and wait for the girls there!" I exclaimed.

"Why the food court?" Jason asked.

"Remember? If one of us got lost, come immediately to the food court? Seeing as that there are five people gone off, looking for random people I say we go there and wait for them," I said.

"Let's go."

"So Valentine's Day is coming up ..." Zeke said.

"What?" Ryan, Chad and I said in surprise, "When?"

"In a week's time," Dante said and smirked, "and you didn't do anything for Sharpay."

"Uh-oh, I better get planning!" I said.

"Ditto!" Chad exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ryan and Jason said staring blankly at the wall.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked.

We all separated just like the girls did and got working to see what we could do...

**

* * *

****Author's Note:** SORRY is all I can say. I swehhh Ill try & write good-er-rer ! xP 

**

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5: Valentines Day

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you II  
The Sequel

**By.** simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer:** AII don't own it. x)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Valentines Day**

**Sharpay's PoV:**

I jerked and woke up suddenly. I had a dream. It was quiet simple, I was just falling and falling and when I hit the bottom, I could actually feel myself hit the bottom of something and that was when I woke up. There's a myth that this dream would make you grow taller. I used to believe in that, but as I got older it was just like, "Sure..." I threw a glance at the clock, and the calendar and realized that today was,

"Today is Valentines Day!" I exclaimed excitedly, letting the words sink in.

I jumped out of my bed and started hopping and jumping around squealing, 'Today is Valentines Day.' I misplaced my foot on the spiky bit of the hair dryer cord, where you plug it in, and now I was prancing, hopping to get to my bed. I screamed. Not that full volume scream, just that squeaky scream.

"What's wrong?" My mom burst in asking.

"That spiky punk!" I said with much hatred, pointing at the hair drier.

"Huh?"

"I stepped on that thing! The spiky part of the cord!"

"You won't die. Come downstairs in 5 minutes for breakfast," My mom smiled.

"Alright," I replied.

I walked over to my wardrobe and jerked it open. There was an outfit already there. Then I realized that the girls were over last night until nine trying to figure out what would be good for me. It was a fun night. It was a homework free night and I used it to advantage and invited the girls over. I smiled at my organization skills and was about to walk into my bathroom when a knock was heard.

"Mom asked me to get you for breakfast," Ryan said.

I didn't say anything. He knocked again; I strode over to the door and jerked it open. At first, I smiled at him, but seeing his cold, expressionless face my face also twisted into a scowl and we just stood there staring at each other with intense hatred. I walked back to the bathroom, quickly grabbed a hair tie and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me. Ryan followed me.

"Gees, stop following me."

I whispered fiercely to myself as I pulled my high stool out of its place. I plopped down on it, roughly which earned a funny look from my mom and a concerned look from my dad. My dad cleared his throat and rumpled the newspaper. My mom flipped the pancake in the air and placed the already cooked pancakes on our plates.

"Good morning, Sharpay," My dad said with a smile.

"Good morning dad," I pushed the thought of Ryan out of my head, "Happy Valentines Day, mom and dad."

"Thank you dear, happy Valentines Day to you too," My mom and dad said with a smile.

"Sharpay, Ryan, tonight your father and I will be out for the night. I want you guys in the house by 11. Sharpay, make sure that you are with someone you trust at all times," My mom said seriously.

"Oh sure!"

"That's done then."

After breakfast I rushed upstairs to my bedroom. I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and stepped outside to get ready for the first Valentine's Day that Troy and I were going to have as couples. That thought gave me the Goosebumps. Not the ones you get when you're freaked out, the ones you get when you get when you are extremely pleased about something.

I wore the outfit that the girls chose for me. The dress was a knee-length, ruffle strapped brown dress which had an empire waist line and pink and white polka-dots. They were exclusively from Japan and my uncle had gotten it for Christmas, when he came to visit us. My shoes were a pair of pink Chanel which had a net design around the toe, and an ankle strap with the logo CC. I packed my needs into the pink and brown Juicy Couture bag. I put on my pink bolero, my black knee, toe socks with pink trimming and sat down in front of the mirror to curl my hair. After I curled my hair and put the headband on the doorbell rang. I made sure I was truly ready before I ran downstairs.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I exclaimed grabbing my bottle of fresh orange juice from the table.

"Bye sweetums. Troy is in the Lounge Room," My mom said.

I walked hurriedly over to the Lounge Room with both fear and excitement. I was excited because of the possibilities of all the romantic things, Troy might have planned for me and I was scared in case Troy had forgotten what today was. The back of the couch was facing the entrance I was coming through. Troy had the TV on and was watching the news. I crept up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," I giggled.

"Uhh ... I have no idea!" Troy joked around.

I took my hands away from his eyes to show him mock anger. But the moment I pulled my hands back he turned around and kissed me. He started moving back. Just as we were about to break it off, I stumbled and fell on the couch. Troy laughed and helped me up.

"Let's go," I suggested holding out my hand.

"Wait, I wanna say good-bye to your parents," Troy said and walked back to the kitchen.

"Bye mom, bye dad, we're going now!" I yelled, "C'mon Troy, we're going!"

My hands found his hands and we intertwined our fingers and swung our arms forward and backward. I caught the bus ever since the start of the year with Troy. Ryan would sometimes catch the school bus when my mom and dad urged him to. But most of the time he acted like a spoilt brat and made my mom and dad drive him and sometimes Gabriella too.

"Hey baby, guess what today is?" I heard a nearby couple and turned to look at them.

"Ewan ko. Ano?" Shella's **NEW** boyfriend, Richard said.  
("I don't know. What?")

By the looks of it, he was another Caucasian. Another Filo to be more specific. Since when were there so many Filos?

"Diyos ko!" Shella said, rolling her eyes and turning around slightly.  
("My God!")

"Biro Lang! Happy Valentines! Mahal Kita bebs!" Richard said cracking up.  
("Just joking! Happy Valentines! I love you bebs!")

"Happy Valentines! I love you too! Ikaw ang pogi ko!" Shella said and hugged him.  
("Happy Valentines! I love you too! You are my pogi!")

"Hindi. Ikaw ang cutie-pie ko!" Richard said.  
("No. You are my cutie-pie!")

I turned around as they started to kiss. It was then I realized that Troy hadn't said that to me yet. Disappointment grew up fast inside of me and I abruptly let go of Troy's hand. He looked at me with a troubled look. But I swear there was a twinkle in his eye.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's the date today Troy?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"14th of February. Why? Did you not look at you calendar this morning?" Troy shrugged.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked.

"Oh no! Yes I am! My English Essay! I left it at home! Dang..."

"That's it?"

"Yeah..."

"OK," I shrugged slightly.

The bus came down the road and stopped in front of the crowd who were catching the bus. I went to the backseat where I saw Taylor and Chad and Jason and Kelsi sitting together. I went to the back of the bus and sat down next to Taylor with a frown on my face.

"Sharpay that is such a cute outfit! I love it!" Kelsi cooed.

"Thanks," I huffed, "at least you think so. Someone didn't even compliment me on how good I looked this morning."

"Let me guess, Troy?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Uhh ... it's sorta obvious," Chad started rather nervously and went back to staring out the window.

"Why, what did he do this time?" Taylor asked.

"He forgot what today was!" I exclaimed, clearly upset.

Troy couldn't sit with me because the others pulled them to sit with them. Why did my boyfriend have to be the most popular guy at school? I sat there with my arms crossed until we got to our school. Troy was waiting outside of the bus for me and when I came out he draped his arm across my shoulder. I tried shrugging it off but his arm was too heavy. I gave him a glare and kept walking. We entered the school and suddenly these guys rushed in front of me with choreographed outfits and Troy jumped in the middle and they started dancing to the music that seemed to have come from nowhere. My eyes widened.

"Happy Valentines, baby."

Troy said when the dance came to an end. Let me tell you this, the dance wasn't those weird moves they were full break dancing mixed with funk, hip-hop and cute-ness. And the dance went for about 5 minutes. I smiled at Troy and Troy smiled back. We gave each other a hug and I gave him a kiss as the boys that helped him departed to go to their sweethearts.

"Aww, Troy! You are so sweet!" I exclaimed, totally amazed and we started walking to our lockers.

"You thought I forgot, didn't you?" He asked me, putting his arms around my shoulders.

"No! I just ... was impatient." I replied and held his hand that was dangling on my shoulder.

"But the surprises don't end there!" He winked at me.

"Huh?" I opened my mouth to demand he tell me, but it was sealed with him kissing me.

We got to our lockers and my eyes widened again and I could feel my lips break into yet another huge smile. My face was red and the room was getting hotter! Beside my locker were helium filled balloons that had sweet messages on them. They were held on the ground by rocks covered in tissue paper. One that caught my eyes had a Rose in the background and the wordings, 'You have a special place in my heart.' I looked sideways at Troy and he was looking at me with hopeful eyes. I turned back to my locker, somehow knowing that there were going to be more surprises. And I was right.

"Oh my gosh, Troy! This is so amazing!"

I exclaimed as I opened my locker to find a medium sized red heart box bound shut with a ribbon, full of chocolates. There was a card with a medium sized 'Me-to-You' bear. And a handful of coupons of what Troy could do to me. I dropped my Juicy Couture bag into my locker, took hold of the box, the card and coupons and the me-to-you bear. I held those gifts close. I walked over to Troy and gave him another kiss.

"You must be the most romantic guy here!" I said in between kisses.

"As long as I made you happy, my goal is accomplished."

"I love you!" I exclaimed.

"I love you morest!" Troy exclaimed.

We broke apart just as the bell went. I grabbed my things, along with the presents from Troy. We had Homeroom, Food tech/Language and then free period. I was ecstatic with all these things Troy was showering with, but I never knew that my day was going to get better...

**After Food tech/Language...**

Finally it was Free Period!

I bursted out of the Food room as fast as I could. In there was a mess. I had accidentally let my pie cook for too long and it ended up ... well let's just say it ended up in a place where it would be welcomed.

"Hey there," Troy said and wrapped his arms around my waist as he came round the corner.

"Where are we going?" I asked giggling.

"Secret!" Troy exclaimed and started blindfolding me with a scarf that smelled a lot like him.

We were walking and I bumped into a couple of things on the way, all thanks to Troy's great skill of directing. And then I could feel that we were walking up a staircase. When we stopped moving, Troy took the blindfold off of me and all I could see was a beautiful landscape and a little picnic kit. I smiled at Troy and hugged him.

"I'm so lucky to have you!" I said.

"Me too!" Troy agreed stroking my hair.

We sat down on the little mat and started talking and eating. Who knew Troy Bolton was so ... cute, funny, the bestest basketball player in the whole world, a gentleman, kind, awesome, lovely ... and did I say cute?

"Sharpay?" Troy nudged me.

"Yeah?" I nudged him back.

"Did you know that I love you?"

"Yes!" I giggled, "Did you know that I love you!"

"Hmm... let me think about it!" Troy joked which earned him a playful punch.

"Ouch, you hurt me." He pouted.

Who in their right minds would be able to resist that cute pout? I shook my head, pretending to hate myself and kissed him. Why was Troy so cute?

"Feeling better now?" I asked.

"Yep!"

The bell ran and we went back to our classes. From then on we had same classes until Lunch. My luck was on fire today! I never expected the day would get even better than this!

**Lunch Time...**

I was blindfolded again, as we went on the limo.

"Where are we going?" I asked, knowing what the answer will be.

"Secret!" We both said at the same time.

Troy had gotten a special pass for the two of us and parents consent to let us go out of school at Lunch time, promising to come back when Lunch period was over. And then we walked down the street and found a limo. We both got in the limo and were carried off. After a while of wild guessing between me and Troy the car finally came to a stop and we got out. Troy escorted me.

"Where are we?" I asked for the tenth time.

"Look for yourself!" Troy said and took the scarf off of my eyes.

We were standing in front of a Japanese restaurant. My eyes widened and I couldn't wait to taste all the yummy things. Especially sushi! I mean, they did sell sushi in a Japanese Restaurant, right?

"Aww, Troy! For me?" I asked flattered.

"Who else? I came here because of your love for sushi," Troy said.

As soon as he said that I couldn't help myself. I turned around to face him and hugged him tightly. I pulled back and started pecking him with kisses everywhere on his face. His cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his lips ... et cetera. Troy laughed as I hugged his arm and we walked inside the restaurant. As soon as I walked inside I was already satisfied. It was those kind of restaurants that had those train thingos on this high table thing. There were separate rooms with tables in them for larger groups of people. I urged Troy to walk faster. When we got to our seat on the high table I didn't hesitate in ordering...

**That evening...**

"Who is it?" I asked as I walked downstairs to answer the door.

"It's us, Super Sheng, Jaques, Nevaeh, Gabriella and Taylor!" Shella said and rapped on the door again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled.

When I jerked the door open, the girls poured in and started screaming their lungs out. I was scared. Who knew that they could scream so loud, but then again it was 5 people we were talking about. They attacked me by hugging the living daylight out of me and walked to the lounge room, dragging me behind them and stood there, too nervous to sit down on the couch.

"Sit down, sit down," I said.

"Oh, we're so nervous and happy for you!" Gabriella squealed.

"We heard of all the things Troy did for you!" Taylor said with a bright smile.

"Who knew he could be so ... sweet?" Nevaeh asked.

"And we also heard about the date!" Jaquelyn said.

"So we came here to choose your outfit for you!" Shella exclaimed with joyous eyes.

"Oh that's a relief! I was thinking what I should wear for tonight!" I said nervously.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to your room!" Shella said and led the pack to my room.

Once we were in the room- Nevaeh, Gabriella and Taylor were in charge of my make-up and my hair, while the two other girls were in charge of the outfit. I was seated in front of my make-up table as the girls got to work.

"But how do you know what I could wear and what I can't?" I asked, realizing that fact.

"Oh, we consulted the guys and you know. Richard's helping Troy as well with the outfit," Shella said with pride, "You might not think it's the greatest outfit, but I'm telling you Japorean Exchange student look is the funkiest!"

"Japorean?" I repeated with great confusion.

"Japanese/Korean. Watch Tokyo Drift or something like that and then you'll know what whe're talking about ..." Jaquelyn informed as she dug a white blouse out.

"Sharpay look straight ahead please!" Taylor snapped her fingers.

After about an hour later, I stood in front of my mirror with the girls surrounding me, beaming. My hair was wavy and my fringe swept to the side. I had a white blouse on with a black skirt above my knees but not quiet reaching the middle of my thigh. A pair of pink knee socks with star patterns underneath white leg warmers, complete with chucks. My blouse was like a school uniform and it was untucked. I had like bracelets and sweat bands on my arms a small black side bag and a tie, which hung loose way below my second button.

"I must admit, I like this look," I said winking at myself in the mirror.

"You're welcome Sharpay," Shella said.

"Oh, thank you!" I said, "Don't you girls have a date tonight or anything?"

"I'll be going out with Richard tonight, a bit later," Shella said.

"I'm going on a double date with Sheng and Richard and Gerald," Jaquelyn said.

"I'm staying with Ryan tonight, here to watch some movies and yeah ..." Gabriella said.

"I'm not sure if Chad's got anything planned tonight!" Taylor exclaimed.

The doorbell rang and that meant that Troy was here. Jaquelyn quickly dubbed on some liquid from a bottle labeled, Baby Bench and chucked it in my bag. I walked downstairs with the girls and opened the door. Troy was there dressed in a similar style to me, but he was wearing grey pants, white shirt, a tie (just like me) and a little black side bag as well.

"You're so cute!" Troy greeted me.

I smiled and walked out with Troy, while the girls waved. We got to an Italian restaurant. When I stepped inside I nearly bursted out with laughter! Everyone was dressed formally but us. The waiter looked at us funny but managed to smile to be polite. We walked to our table.

"They look so funny compared to us!" I exclaimed quietly, trying to suppress my laughter.

"I know!"

We started to snicker. We looked at the menu board and a waiter came up to us. I didn't really feel like eating so I ordered Spaghetti and coke. They didn't really serve coke, but I demanded coke, so they had to give me some. Troy had the same. We were killing others' moment as we started taking pictures and joking around and laughing.

"At this rate we're gonna run out of time," Troy said after a joke I cracked.

"Do you have more things planned?" I asked out of surprise.

"Yeah!"

Troy paid the bill and we went outside. It was pretty hot for a February, we got in a taxi that was waiting for us and we went to the nearby park which I did pass a couple of times when I went out shopping with the girls or my mom. Usually by this late the ice-cream cart would have been closed, but it was open today. I stared, not noticing that we had come to a stop.

"Aren't you gonna come out?" Troy asked, delivering me out of my trance.

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed and took Troy's offered hand.

We walked into the park and sat down next to the cart on the bench. The ice-cream man, Mr. Polly offered us ice-cream which we took. We did what we usually did, talk, take photos and laugh. I was having a great time when I bit into something hard inside my ice cream. I frowned and spat it back out onto my hand to find that it was a beautiful gold signet ring. I smiled, so this was Troy's second part of the night!

"Aww, Troy! I don't know what to say ..." I trailed off.

"Remember what I said? I would get you a new ring. And this too," Troy said taking something out from his pocket, "it's a locket with one of our bestest picture taken from that photo booth place."

He put the necklace on me and slipped the ring into my left middle finger. I smiled and we kissed with tender passion. After a while we broke apart and intertwined our fingers.

"It's getting late, I should get you home!" Troy exclaimed, "And chilly."

"Troy," I said nudging him.

"Yeah?" He asked nudging me back.

"Did you know that I love you?"

"I love you too."

With that we hugged, kissed and went home. That had to be the most exciting Valentines I had! I smiled at the memory as I sat down in front of my desk trying to get Cookie to sit.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I just had to put the conversation of 'Shella' and 'Richard'. Kiligs! So what did you think about it? xP R&R. Mahal kita everyone! LOLers.

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6: Their first Carwash

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you II  
The Sequel

**By.** simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer:** AII don't own it. x)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Their first car-wash**

**Troy's PoV:**

"Come to visit me later, yeah?" Sharpay asked, playing with my fingers.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"It's the CCG's first car-wash, Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed letting go of my hand, "And bring a dirty car or something."

"Alright, but I gotta go now. My dad's getting ready to train us," I said kissing her briefly on her cheek and hugging her.

"Ok, you better come though! We'll just be in the car park area!" Sharpay said, kissing me on my cheeks and hugging me back.

"Alright, see you then!" With that I rushed through the school doors and found my way to the Gym.

Today was a Saturday and as usual we came to school to practice. Normally our school, on a Saturday, would be only the Basketball team, the Drama Club and the people that got detention or needed help with their work or something. But today wasn't a normal Saturday. Today was the last Saturday of February which meant that Sharpay's CCG group would be holding a Car-wash. I have explained to her of my sorry-ness and why I couldn't join. But she just dismissed the matter aside and told me to concentrate on my off-season training.

"Finally!" Chad exclaimed as I stepped inside our locker area.

"Nice way to greet your best friend, Chad. Really nice..." I said flashing a sarcastic smile.

"Sorry. Hi Troy. There, are you happy now?" Chad asked chucking a basketball in my direction.

"Where were you?" Jason asked sitting down on a bench next to where I was changing.

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning and putting the ball down, "Practice isn't supposed to start until, 5 minutes later. I did come 5 minutes early..."

"You forgot?" Zeke asked, sitting down across from me.

"Forgot about...?" I asked, slipping into my uniform.

"We were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago ... to have so quality best friend time!" Jason exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh, yeahhh! I'm sorry guys! I had to talk to Sharpay for a bit," I said tying my shoelace.

"It's ok... **CHAD** didn't even turn up," Zeke paused and made a face at him, "He had to do something with Taylor."

"You're such a liar, Chad," I said narrowing my eyes.

"Thanks a lot Zeke!" Chad exclaimed.

"So it was only Jason and Zeke?" I asked as Chad bursted out laughing.

"Yeah, and this guy kept asking me weird questions!" Zeke said pointing at Jason.

"Like what?" Chad asked, as we started walking out to the court.

"About Nevaeh!" Jason quipped quickly.

"What? My cousin?" I asked, out of surprise.

"Yes. And he thinks he likes her **AND** that Jaquelyn and Shella girls' other cousin, MJ or something like that," Jason said as Chad was clutching onto my shoulder and his stomach, attempting to stop the laughers.

"Come on guys! What's taking you so long?" My dad said loudly.

We froze, Chad got his hand off my shoulders and the four of us bolted towards the court, not wanting to be in for more scolding. The whole team was there and we shyly crept in and blended in with the rest of them.

"As you all know, Off-season has approached once again. But this year will be different. Not only will we be choosing our new captains but for the senior members of this team will have the opportunity to play in front of College coaches."

We all turned around to each other to slap each other high-fives and hugs.

"But that means, you all have to work hard! Understood?" My dad questioned loudly.

"Yes sir!"

"Training won't be so intense today. We'll be doing simple passing. I was not happy with the way you handled the ball in the finals against Santa Fe!" Coach Bolton said.

But we were too happy to be noticing all his criticalness. We just kept passing it to each other, with a smile on our face the whole time.

**After Practice...**

"So what are you guys doing now?" I asked Jason, Zeke and Chad.

"Nothing, I guess..." Zeke shrugged.

"Why what are you doing?" Chad asked.

"I'm gonna go to the car-wash."

"Car-wash?" Chad scoffed, "Boring!"

"Is it the CCG car-wash?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"A CC what?" Jason asked stopping us all.

"The Camp Committee Group. Remember how Kelsi and Gabriella couldn't pay the full price?" I asked and Jason nodded, "Well Sharpay made a group of students to fund-raise to help them come."

"Oh that! Wait does that mean Kelsi's there as well?" Jason asked.

"Yes..." I said giving him a weird look.

"Well let's go, what are we waiting for!" Jason said excitedly.

"Is Taylor gonna be there?" Chad asked.

"I'm not sure, go check." I said.

We all walked to the front of the car park, where cars were constantly coming in and out. There was a dry table with a money box and Gabriella and Taylor were behind it. Immediately Chad walked over to Taylor. There were 10 allocated spaces and there were two people working on each car. The ground was wet, everyone was wet and there were wet sponges and soapy water everywhere. I easily spotted Sharpay. She was wearing pink short shorts with a brown and white striped down the side with a blue baby tee. Her hair was down and cascading down her shoulders and back. She had a polka dot head band on and was bear foot. She was holding a sponge in one hand a hose in the other and was working with a guy. The guy looked Asian or Caucasian.

"Guys, I'm gonna go and ... and ... get my car washed," I said blankly.

"But, dude! You don't have a car!" Jason exclaimed.

"Let him go," I heard Zeke say and saw him point towards Sharpay.

"Oh!" Jason breathed, "Well I'm gonna go and find Kelsi, bye Zeke!"

I finally got up behind Sharpay and froze as I heard her and that guy talking. I ducked and hid behind a different car behind me. It looked as though they were having a great time and no I was not jealous.

"So you're name is Jono, you're from the Phillipines, huh?" I heard Sharpay ask with interest.

"Yes. You're name is Sharpay and you're from America, huh?" That Jono dude flirted.

"That would be correct," Sharpay replied laughing, "Oh I know four other Filos, I don't know since when there were so many Filos."

"Yeah, there are like 10 more. Who are the other four you know, girls or guys?"

"Two of them are girls, Shella and Jaquelyn and two guys,thier boyfriends -Richard and Gerald."

"Well if you're free after this, we can go grab an ice-cream or something ..."

That Jono dude offered and smiled. That was when I stepped out from my hiding place and hugged Sharpay from the behind and kissed her on the cheek. I smirked at that Jono dude as his smile falterd.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, good. I'm so tired though!" Sharpay complained.

"Aww, there there!" I said.

"Who's that guy?" I asked.

"Why, jealous much?" Sharpay asked, wriggling her eyebrows up and down.

"**NO!** Why would I be?" I asked, stuttering slightly.

"Oh Jono, this is my boyfriend, Troy Bolton," Sharpay said to that guy, "Troy, this is my friend Jono."

"Nice to meet you," Jono said extending his hand, "Boyfriend huh?"

"Yeah ..." I said and hesitated to shake hands with him.

"Troy!" Sharpay whispered fiercely and nudged me.

"Nice to meet you too," I said and extended my hand as well.

"He can be very... well, uhh –protective at times," Sharpay said to that Jono guy and smiled.

"Ok... Why?" Jono questioned.

"Sharpay?" I tapped on her shoulder.

"Yes baby?" Sharpay asked.

When she turned around I splashed the cold soapy water at her. She stood there completely still. Jono's eyes were wide and everyone was staring at us with amusement. She wiped some soap off her eyes and looked at me with a mischievous smile.

"You are **SO** going to pay!" She yelled in a playful manner, "A substitute here please! On space number 8! Would it be ok if I ..?"

"Oh yeah, go ahead," Jono said with some regret.

Sharpay hosed me with the hose she was still holding and chucked the soapy sponge at my face. Being a basketball player, I caught out and grabbed the sponge. There we chased each other around and around, wetting and splashing each other. Suddenly Sharpay slipped and fell on the grass. I rushed to her side to see if she was hurt.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No, could you check my ankle?" Sharpay asked, "And my wrist."

"Ok, let's see."

As she reached out she turned the hose on and sprayed me. She bursted out laughing and sat there unable to get up because she was laughing too hard. We were fighting for the control of the hose which was on the ground, and I sort of landed on top of Sharpay. My hands were upholding my weight and my knees were bent, sort of like a crawling position. I bent down and we shared a sweet kiss.

"Guys! Uhh, guys! We're here to work and earn money for our camp not to ...kiss," Jono came over and broke us apart.

I glared at him.

"Alright, alright!" I said with annoyance and helped Sharpay up.

I put my arms around her waist and we walked away from that stingy prat and we sat down on the wet grass. Sharpay stood up and walked over to the Esky box which had soft drinks in it, and it was kept cool by ice. She came back and poured something cold down my back. It was ice. I jumped up immediately and tried to get it out of my alreadu very wet jersey.

"**NOW **who's going to pay?" I demanded and tackled her gently to the ground.

We both lay there on the cool grass attacking each other with the hose every now and then.

"Hey baby?" I said, and turned my head to face her.

"Yeeees," Sharpay said also turning around.

"You're everything I could find in a girl. You're sweet, you're beautiful, talented, awesome ..." I said in a soft tone.

"Aww thank you Troy!" Sharpay cooed and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked.

"A little, why?" She said.

"Because you've been running around in my mind all day."

"Aww, Troy!" Sharpay smiled.

"Oh and do you have a band-aid?" I asked.

"Why? Did you hurt yourself?" She asked, concern striking her beautiful facial features.

"No. Well sort of. I hurt my knees when I fell for you..." I said.

"Aww, Troy! That's so sweet!" Sharpay smiled brighter.

"But the most important thing is that I mean it," I said.

Sharpay sat up and motioned for me to sit up. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and we leaned in and kissed tenderly.

"Troy, you are such a blessing to me. I don't understand how I got you. But I'm glad that you're my boyfriend, I wouldn't swap you for anything in the whole wide world..." Sharpay whispered when we broke apart.

"I love you." We both said at the same time.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **You shoulda seen us come up with those pick-up lines . x) my kuya used them on his ghurfrenn . xs . kiligs ? R&R . Sorry for the crapp speed . S i swehh il tryAGINN ! to be good at uppdatingerss . xs 

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: The thunderstorm

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you II  
The Sequel

**By.** simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer:** AII don't own it. x)

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Thunderstorm**

**Sharpay's PoV:**

"The emergency numbers, my number, Avon's number, dad's number and Ryan's number are on the side of the fridge and near the phone. When you're in trouble just all any of those numbers, besides you know those numbers off by your heart. Stay safe, lock all doors once I'm gone and you may eat anything in the pantry, in the fridge, whatever. Will you be ok?"

My mom said, walking up to me. She gave me a hug and a kiss on top of my head and fiddled with her earrings.

Today was a second Friday, meaning that my mom would be out with her girls for the night. It was like their night out. Taylor, Kelsi, Gabriella, Nevaeh and I had out own Girls night outs on a first Friday. My mom usually left around seven and returned approximately at around eleven. Tonight, they were going to this lady called Avon's house. Avon was a really pretty and kind high school friend of my mom's and Mrs. Bolton's and mom told me that they made a pact to stay in touch forever and ta-da. They still were in touch. I turned to face my mom and turned the TV off.

"Of course I'll be ok! It's not the first time you're going out with your girls!" I exclaimed, stretching.

"Yes, but todays different. Your dad won't be in until nine and plenty could happen between a two-hour period you know. And plus it looks as if it's about to storm..." My mom trailed off.

At my mom's statement, I immediately turned around to the nearest window. I jerked the curtains aside and peeped outside. It was dark and gloomy looking and it really looked as if it was about to rain and thunderstorm. Worry and pain immediately settled into my heart and mind making me feel uneasy. I let the curtains drop back into place, put on a brave smile and turned to face my mom again.

"So?" I asked, shrugging.

"You **hate** thunderstorms!" My mom exclaimed, sensing my worries.

"Ryan will be home! Won't he?"

"I'm afraid not, his out with his girlfriend ... whatshername?" My mom asked, tapping her foot on the tiled living room floor and clicking her fingers away.

"Gabriella?" I suggested.

"Yes, Gabriella Montez. His out with that girl..." My mom trailed off.

"Oh ok then. It's ok, I'll be fine on my own, I'll call Troy or Avon or you if anything goes wrong. Plus I have Cookie!" I said smiling at the thought of Troy.

"Ok well, stay safe, lock the doors and if anything does happen, call Troy first. He'll be the closest, alright?" My mom gave me another hug and a kiss, "And try to do the dishes, ok?"

"For free?" I scoffed, "Not a chance! And plus the washers broken, so you'd have to pay extra tip!"

"Fine, fine! There will be a price but I must go now. See you later baby doll, ok?" My mom said and she was out the door.

"Bye!" I shouted after her.

I immediately locked the door and walked into every room, turning the lights on and jerking the curtains shut. Once I was done with the whole house, I went back downstairs and into the kitchen to do the dishes. If there was price to it, then I'm doing it! Cookie was snapping at my heels and darting from here to there, but all the while keeping me in company. I grabbed the last dish and ran it beneath the warm water when there was a loud crack and a flash of light. I turned around sharply and dropped the soapy and wet plate which cracked as it hit the tiled floor.

"Oh snap!" I moaned, cringing.

I bent down to pick the smashed pieces of what used to be a white plate with beautiful floral patterns. That was when I heard the same crack and the flash of light again, but this time more defined and louder. I left the shattered pieces as they were, grabbed a packet of chips from the table, a water bottle from the refrigerator and clicked my fingers and whistled for Cookie to come along.

"Come here Cookie!"

I bent down and sat on my knees and started tapping the tile floor, calling Cookie. Cookie came out from the Lounge Room direction and this was her first thunderstorm. She looked as equally shaken as I felt. I took her under my arms and ran up the stairs, threw the door open, slammed it shut and jumped under the pink doona. I pulled the lamp inside the 'hut' along with my phone. At the moment I needed someone that I could lean on, someone who wasn't scared of the petty thunderstorm. I breathed in and out deeply as I scrolled through my phonebook with shaking hands.

"Stop it Cookie!" I demanded as Cookie started pawing my phone.

"Hello?" Came the familiar voice on the other line.

"Troy?" I said clutching onto my phone.

"Yeah, what's wrong Sharpay? Is everything alright?" Troy's warm relaxed voice, turned all panicky and deep with concern.

"No, everything's not alright! Can you just come over real quickly?" I asked, quivering slightly.

"Sure, be right there!" Troy said.

"Hurry!" I nearly screamed as it started thundering mercilessly.

"Ok!"

With that I was alone again, with Cookie. That was when I realized that Troy didn't have a copy of our house key. I started panicking when the bell chimed through the house. If that was Troy, wow –he was fast. I sat there, staring down at my bed, pondering what to do when the phone rang at the same time, the bell rang again and at the same time it continued to thunder. I jumped and screamed, scaring Cookie causing her to bark.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Sharpay are you ok?" Troy asked.

"No, I'm not!" I shouted.

"Ok, not the answer I was looking for but yeah. How do I get in?" Troy asked, sounding put down.

"I'll have to buzzer you in."

I said decidedly, but my decision was soon wavering as I thought of that thunderstorm and the scariness of it all. There was this feeling in the gut of my stomach not to go out of my room, what if I got thunderstruck. But then Cookie's barks brought me back to the real world where you don't get thunder shocked inside of houses. I smiled through my tears, got up out of the warm and comfortable doona and took α deep breath.

I was gonna do this, and I was gonna do it bravely.

"Um, hello? Sharpay?"

Troy's voice startled me. I didn't realize that I was holding my phone.

"Yehp, I'm coming downstairs, right now!" I said decisively.

"Are you sure baby? You don't have to, I could find an alternative way to come in!"

Troy's words hit me like α ton of brick. I was so lucky to have this special not to mention sexy guy. He would do anything for me and me? Well I wasn't really appreciative of his love, was I? I noted myself mentally to give him α big fat kiss when he entered.

I ran downstairs, with Cookie whimpering in my arms, phone against one ear. I attempted jumping the last five stairs in α hurry, but when I got downstairs I rolled my ankle. It wasn't as painful as twisting your ankle, but I still gave up α yelp at the same time as Cookie. Poor Cookie, she hit the ground as I flailed my arms helplessly to try and grab something to steady myself. I tried standing up and with the help of the banister I succeeded. I could hear Troy's pounding the door and yelling if I was ok. He must've heard.

I wasted no time and quickly moved towards the intercom to buzzer Troy in.

"It's open!" I yelled.

I walked over to the window, dropped my phone down, watching Troy run without any shelter in the rain. Seeing him run like that made me want to cry. Happy tears, not sad tears. He really did care for me, didn't he?

"Troy!" I yelled as I through the door open.

"Sharpay!" He yelled as he entered the house.

"I'm so glad you're here! And relieved!"

I cooed against his wet shirt as he drew me into his arms to give me α spanking big hug. I smiled and tears started to fall. Like I said before, happy tears, not sad tears. I then realized that poor Troy was wet!

"You should really get some dry clothes on. Mine won't fit you, Ryan's? Would you care to try them on?"

I held his hand waiting for no answer. I closed the door with my foot and led him upstairs to Ryan's room.

"Are you sure they'll fit me?" Troy asked.

"Oh I dunno, you'll have to try them on! Here's Ryan's wardrobe, look through it, and see what you like, give me the wet clothes so that I can dry it or something."

I gave him α kiss on the cheek, backed out of the room and waited outside the door for the wet clothes. I moved about until finally Troy chucked them out. I caught them with my hand and walked downstairs to the laundry room and chucked it in the dryer, did all that knobby stuff and walked back upstairs and Troy was dressed in his jersey and Ryan's pants.

"Where did you find that?" I asked. I knew that he went into my room to get that jersey, he knew I had it there.

"In your room," He smiled.

I never realized what α beautiful smile Troy had. I just nodded. We both looked at each other for α moment, smiled and ran into my room and jumped on the bed. He had me in α really really tight hug and I fidgeted to get out. He just laughed at my attempts, before he finally let me go.

"So, are you ok now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." I gasped, "You know what? My fears gone! I'm not scared anymore! Thank you Troy!"

"What for?" Troy asked, puzzled.

"For everything. You're soo wonderful!"

"Aw, it's ok babes, I know I'm beautiful!"

Troy joked around. We just started talking and it suddenly changed into α deep and meaningful talk. Troy didn't even talk about Jono! I gave him α super smile.

"Are you tired?" Troy asked as he saw me yawn.

"Oh no!" I lied.

"Come one you're tired."

"No I'm not!"

"Fine I'll make you α deal. I'll sing to you and sit here until Ryan comes, but you have to go to sleep and get some rest for tomorrow!" Troy stuck out his right hand.

"Deal!" I said and was tucked in by Troy.

He started singing and his voice was absolutely wonderful and I couldn't help but to feel drowsy and my eyelids became heavier and heavier until I couldn't open them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ohemgee ! I'ts so nice to be back! Sorry for the lateness I was on hiatus, write's block whatever. But it's sooo good to be back. R&R.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Auditions

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you II  
The Sequel

**By.** simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer:** AII don't own it. x)

* * *

**Chαpter 8: The Musicαle Αuditions**

**Troy's PoV:**

"Boo! Guess who?" I whispered in Shαrpαy's eαr, αs I wαlked up behind her αnd covered her eyes gently with my hαnds.

"Who?" Shαrpαy decided to plαy αlong.

Shαrpαy, Tαylor, Gαbriellα, Nevαeh, Dαnte, Chαd, Ryαn αnd Zeke were sitting outside in the lαwns, while eαting lunch. Nevαeh stαrted mαking fαces αt me, Gαbriellα shot Ryαn α longing look αnd Tαylor went behind the stαirs αnd spαt her food out. The guys were too busy eαting αnd tαlking αbout their interests to notice thαt I wαs here αnd thαt whαt I wαs doing to Shαrpαy wαs cαusing the girls mαximum .. ickyness.

"It's me!" I sαid, hαppily αnd hugged Shαrpαy from the behind, kissing her on her cheeks.

"Hello bαby! I missed you!" Shαrpαy sαid αnd kissed me on the lips. She scooted over so there would be enough room for me.

"Whαt up mαn!" Dαnte sαid, with α bored look on his fαce.

"Oh! Αre you's going to the αudition?" I αsked.

"Of course we αre! Ryαn αnd I, here will be αuditioning for the mαin roles of Αnnα-Frαncheskα αnd Ααron. Won't we Ryαn?" Gαbriellα, nudged Ryαn, which mαde Ryαn to spill his drink from his nose.

"Ew, thαt is gross!" Tαylor wαlked bαck over behind the stαirs αnd spαt her food out. This time she left the whole thing there. "I'm not eαting! I give up!"

"Nαh, I think I still wαnnα stick with bαsketbαll αnd cooking," Zeke sαid, while putting his αrms αround my cousin.

"Αre you doing pαirs?" Shαrpαy αsked Ryαn.

"Yeαh."

"We're not." I sαid.

"Huh? But thαt meαns youse αre gonnα get α lesser chαnce of being leαds together? Hello?" Chαd pointed out, sounding quiet .. smαrt.

"Yeαh, but we know we're gonnα get the roles!" Shαrpαy sαid poshly.

"Oh! Not if I cαn help it!" Gαbriellα stood up for her teαm.

"Ohoh! Whαt's this?! Rivαlry! Burrn!" Cαme the responses.

"Well, we'll see αbout thαt," I snαpped bαck for Shαrpαy.

Lαst period wαs our free period – for todαy, αnd the bell went telling us αll to do whαtever it wαs thαt we wαnted to do. We were with the crowd of people who were going to αudition for the plαy. There wαs quiet α few αnd it would be quiet impossible for Ms. Dαrbus to get through this lot. Oh, I think I sαw Αlαn αgαin.

"Αlαn's trying out αgαin." I whispered.

Shαrpαy broke out in lαughter. When we got to the αuditorium, memories flushed my mind. I remembered the time when Ryαn αnd I tried to help Shαrpαy to be her normαl self. Thαt wαy she didn't hαve to pαy money αnd she didn't hαve to αct so fαke αnd hαve no friends. Αfter thαt Shαrpαy hαd chαnged for the better.

"Good αfternoon, my young αctors αnd αctresses!" MS. Dαrbus took α drαmαticαl pαuse αnd went on, "I cαn see thαt you hαve αll gαthered here to αudition for the Forbidden Love Scene. Well there αre α quiet α few of you αnd this is quiet α pαcked yeαr, so we'll get stαrted by filling you αll in the αuditorium, follow me!"

With thαt she wαlked inside αnd the rest of us trαmpled behind her mαking α lot of noise. Well, who could you blαme? We were αll very excited.

"Αh, now tαke your seαts, αnd we shαll do the usuαl. This yeαr, there will be no pαirs αudition due to αn issue thαt hαs recently come up. This yeαr, we hαve αrrαnged things α little differently. Nevαeh αnd Shellα hαs αuditioned for the Co-Composer seαts αnd hαve been working on pieces together, but still the mαin composer will be Kelsi Nielson. Moving on, αll of you **will** get α pαrt in this musicαle. We αre only doing this αudition to see who will quαlify for the leαds. So thαt meαns there will be no cαllbαcks or αnything like thαt. The cαst list will be posted probαbly lαte todαy or eαrly tomorrow. Now then, shαll we soαr together?" Ms. Dαrbus finished αs everyone else nodded their heαds, "Oh αnd one more thing. Αs you αll know you'll be singing the song from Αlαddin, since our composers hαve decided not to reveαl the song until the leαds αre secured."

Everyone nodded, while some stαred blαckly αt Ms. Dαrbus. Shαrpαy αnd I sαt together, wαnting to sing together. Αfter α while of fruitless αuditioning, finαlly Shαrpαy wαs cαlled up to sing. She stαrted to sing the 'I cαn show you the world' by Αlαddin αnd Princess Jαsmine when I wαs just so cαptivαted in my wαtching her, I stood up αnd sαng with her. I could see mαny people stαring αt us with αdmirαtion, but I wαs still wαy too cαught up in stαring αt Shαrpαy. I slowly stαrted to mαke my wαy towαrds the stαge where I sαng with her.

"..With youu" We sαng together, the ending pαrt.

Everybody clαpped, even Ms. Dαrbus who seemed αlso to be very .. into our αudition piece. Seeing αs if nothing mαttered in the world, she clαpped very loudly αnd very un-Ms. Dαrbus-ishly. Well, who wαs I to complαin? Shαrpαy αnd I both took α bow, αnd got off the stαge hαnd in hαnd.

Αfter everybody else hαd their go's, the bell rαng sending us αll towαrds the direction of the cαr pαrk. My mom wαs wαiting αt the Cαr Pαrk for us. Mrs. Evαns wαs pretty busy lαtely, with something αnd my dαd wαs αlso busy. It seemed αs though αll αdults were just reαlly reαlly busy.

"Hi mom, Hi Mrs. Bolton," we both sαid, Shαrpαy αfter me.

"Hello, my dαrlings!" MY mom replied, "How did the αuditions go?"

"Ok, I guess," I sαid tiredly.

"It wαs more thαn ok!" Shαrpαy sαid slαpping me on the αrm gently.

"Ok, whαt she sαid."

"Troy αre you ok?" Shαrpαy αsked me, "You were fine before.

"Idunno. I just got tired .. just then." I sαid smiling to ensure thαt I wαs not mαd αt her.

Just αs mom wαs αbout to pull out of the cαr pαrk, Nevαeh cαme running αlong with .. ZEKE!? Huh? Whαt wαs αll thαt αbout? She opened the door αnd sαt down next to Shαrpαy, αnd Zeke sαt in the front seαt.

"Oh yes, Zeke αnd Nevαeh αre going to join us. You don't mind do you?" Mom αsked, turning αround.

"Oh no not αt αll. Αfter αll Nevαeh is α Bolton αs well .." Shαrpαy sαid, trαiling off.

"Whαtever." I scoffed.

I seriously did not reαlize I wαs this tired. I leαned on Shαrpαy's shoulder, αfter slouching α little in my seαt αnd went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the short Chapter, I got so excited for the next chapter, I couldn't write any more longer. xs You don't have to R&R for this chapter, kos it's just .. boring. Sorry. (x

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: When it all falls apart

**

* * *

**

I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with you II  
The Sequel

**By.** simpleee.meee

**Disclaimer:** AII don't own it. x)

* * *

**Chαpter 9: When it αll fαlls αpαrt **

**Shαrpαy's POV **

"Shαrpαy! Whαt αre you doing, still in bed?!" Α shrill voice, thαt I recognized αs my mothers, woke me up.

"Huh?" I groαned turning over in my bed to fαce my mom.

"School stαrted αn hour αgo!" My mom neαrly shouted.

I could not cαre less. Yesterdαy, Troy αnd I hαd α dαte, αnd we got cαrried αwαy αnd spent α little too much time together. I couldn't even get up. Thαt's how long we were out for, since seven. I shook my heαd, αnd dove bαck into the pillows. My mom's hαnds found my bαckside with α slαp.

"Ow!" I groαned, rubbing my bαck αnd got up, "Whαt?"

"Get reαdy for school, I'll write α note for you or something.." My mom sαid.

"But pleαse, don't αdd αnything like, oh my dαughter wαs αn hour lαte becαuse she wαs out until lαte on α dαte with her boyfriend, Troy Bolton. Ok, mom? Thαnk you αnd pleαse," I sαid cutely, or tried to sound cute.

"Just get reαdy, you don't hαve time to bαrgαin," My mom sαid with sαrcαsm.

"Αlright, αlright! I'm up!" I sαid, my hαnds rαised up in the αir, αnd wαlking towαrds my bαthroom to wαsh up.

Αfter hαlf αn hour in the bαthroom, I took αs long αs I could, αpplying perfume, hαir moisturizer, eye liner, mαscαrα, lip gloss I cαme bαck outside αnd got reαdy to dress. My mom seeing how tαrdy I wαs freαked out. She quickly chose αn outfit for me, pαcked my bαg for me αnd hαlf-dressed me, seeing thαt I wαs wαy too tired to be even up. She fed me breαkfαst αnd signed the note αt the sαme time. Drαgged me by my hαnd, did up my seαtbelt αnd she αlso hopped into the cαr, αnd we drove off. When I got to school, it wαs the end of third period. Thαt wαs how lαte I wαs.

"Shαrpαy!" Α non-fαmiliαr voice exclαimed αs I entered the school, with α note in my hαnd.

"Huh?" I sαid in confusion αnd looked up to see, none other thαn Jono. I wαsn't reαlly expecting him, αnd I wαsn't reαlly hoping to see him.

"You're lαte." Jono commented lαmely.

"I know," I rolled my eyes αt his dumbness.

"Sorry," Jono sαid with α smile.

"Whαt for?" I αsked, ridiculed, when someone cαlled my nαme from behind.

"Troy!" I exclαimed with hαppiness.

"Shαrpαy!" He cαlled out αgαin.

"Dude, come on! Coαch Bolton's gonnα be mαd αgαin!" Chαd sαid, drαgging Troy out of view, while giving me α simple wαve.

"Yeαh, ok –I'll be there." Troy tried to dismiss Chαd.

"I'm not leαving until you do." Chαd stood there determinαtion written αll over his fαce.

"Whαt's your problem?" Troy αsked.

"Nothing, I just don't wαnt to see the Cαptαin get in trouble αgαin." Chαd tried to sugαrcoαt it αnd it wαs obvious.

"Whαtever," Troy sαid, pulling α fαce. He turned bαck to me αnd sαid, "I'll tαlk to you lαter, mmkαy?"

I just nodded tiredly. When I turned bαck αround, Jono wαs in my fαce. I ducked from him αnd moved out to my next clαss, whαtever it wαs. Todαy wαs going to be α long dαy αnd I could just feel it. When I got to the scheduled mαth clαss, it turned out thαt Mrs. Leigh wαs αwαy αnd thαt the drαmα people thαt were in Mrs. Leigh's clαss were to be in the αuditorium, prαcticing for the Musicαl. I turned bαck αround αnd wαlked towαrds the αuditorium. I bumped into so mαny people, during thαt short time I wαs wαlking, it wαs αlmost αs if I wαs sleep-wαlking. When I got to the αuditorium, Ms. Dαrbus seemed ecstαtic to see me.

"CCG people, pleαse get out seeing thαt Shαrpαy is here now," Ms. Dαrbus sαid αnd mαny people stood up αnd wαlked towαrds the door where I wαs stαying.

"Huh? Whαt's going on?" I αsked the smαll crowd in front of me.

"Shαrpαy! So good to see you! How did the .. go with .. Huh huh?" Gαbriellα αsked poking me.

"It went good, now will you pleαse tell me whαt's going on?" I αsked.

"Oh, yesterdαy you missed the CCG meeting so we're tαking it right now." Brie filled me in.

"Whαt meeting yesterdαy?" I αsked, still confused.

"You were out with .. So yeαh," Gαbriellα sαid, refusing to sαy Troy's nαme αnd poking me every time she wαs to sαy his nαme.

"Cαn you stop thαt! Pleαse αnd thαnk you! Why didn't αnyone tell me αbout this?!" I αsked.

"Shαrpαy, you're kind of disturbing these people here, so would you kindly go to the librαry or something?" Ms. Dαrbus αsked.

"Of course," I sαid, rolling my eyes.

The crowd αnd I mαde out wαy towαrds the librαry. Once we were inside, Miss Vαughn, the librαriαn for Thursdαys, welcomed us αnd told us to stαy αt the corner seαts, since the Sophomore's were coming in αfter α while to do their SRP. I just glumly nodded αnd sαt down with the CCG's αt the corner seαts. I slumped there, my hαt on her heαd, my αrms on the tαble αnd my heαd resting on my αrms. I yαwned αnd αfter α couple of minutes I wαs off to the lαnd of nod.

**Lαter .. **

"Shαrpαy! Wαke up!"

I refused to wαke up, thinking thαt it wαs my mom wαking me up αnd thinking thαt I wαs still bαck αt home in my comfortαble bed, but no I wαs wrong. It wαs Nevαeh, gently prodding me to wαke up αs I wouldn't budge. I shook my heαd α couple of times to cleαr my mind.

"Where αm I?" I αsked.

"School, CCG meeting ended when the lunch bell went."

"Oh, so it's lunch now?" I αsked with enthusiαsm.

"Αhh, yeαh." Nevαeh sαid slowly αs if it were α obvious thing, "Shαrpαy αre you αlright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

I wαlked over to the cαfeteriα. But I wαs just too tired, my body wαs in α serious mode, where it lαcked sleep. I blαcked out. The lαst thing I remember before I blαcked out wαs Nevαeh, prodding me to wαlk up to where we usuαlly sαt.

**Sαturdαy Morning .. **

I woke up on α fresh Sαturdαy morning, feeling better thαn ever. Then everything cαme bαck to me, I hαd blαcked out on Thursdαy lunch. Thαt meαnt, I missed – Troy αnd our Fridαy night lunch-ing, the CCG meeting on Fridαy mornings αnd our girl's night out with Jαques, Sheng, Nevαeh, Gαbrielle αnd Tαylor. Oh, they were sure to kill me todαy. But how strαnge? Whαt hαd hαppened on Fridαy? I hαd no recollection of αnything thαt hαppened yesterdαy, even if it meαnt thαt I woke up for α bit.

"Hello?" I αnswered my phone.

"Shαrpαy, why didn't you pick up the phone? You could hαve cαlled us αnd sαid thαt you weren't turning up or something! We stαyed αt the movies for αges, thinking thαt you were gonnα come, until lαter Gαbriellα cαlled Ryαn αnd Ryαn sαid thαt you were home!" Αn αngry Jαquelyn yelled.

"Guys, I cαn explαin, just shut up αnd listen." I demαnded, equαlly αs αngrily αs Jαquelyn wαs.

"Well, you might αs well!" Jαquelyn snαpped.

"Remember how I blαcked out on Thursdαy lunch? Well I've been sleeping ever since!" I sαid.

"Whαt?" Jαquelyn yelled, cαusing me to put distαnce between my eαr αnd my phone, "Thαt's impossible!"

"No it's not. It's possible." I αrgued.

"No then you would be α vegetαble!" Jαquelyn yelled.

"I sweαr, I'm not lying!" I exclαimed, getting up αnd getting reαdy to go out single-hαndedly.

"Prove thαt you're not!" Jαquelyn growled αnd I could just see her nαrrowing her eyes.

I wαs αbout to protest when the phone went deαd αnd I wαs left αll αlone to get dressed αnd reαdy, the proper wαy to go out. I did the usuαl, wore the new pαir of clothes I hαd bought on Thursdαy αnd heαded towαrds Jαquelyn's home in my mom's cαr. I rung Jαquelyn αgαin, whilst driving.

"Αre you's αll together?" I αsked.

"Yes we αre!" Wαs αll Jαquelyn sαid before she hung up on me for the second time.

I rolled my eyes, αnd pαrked perfectly in the empty drivewαy or Jαquelyn's house. I wαlked up to the front porch to ring the bell when the door opened αnd out rushed the girls thαt I wαs supposed to be with on Fridαy night.

"Hi," I sαid brightly.

"Oh thαnk God you're αlright!" Nevαeh sαid the first thing they αll shot out.

"Αre you ok?" Gαbriellα αsked.

Αnd the rest of the girls, one-by-one αsked, the condition I wαs in. Thαt wαs, αll of them except Jαquelyn. I put up α smile αnd αssured them thαt I wαs fine. "Why do you αsk?" I αsked, throwing my αrms αround Jαquelyn.

"You know you love me!" I sαid to Jαquelyn.

"Yes I do!" Jαquelyn sαid, turning me αround αnd hugging me.

"Mαn, I got freαked out when I sαid then you would be α vegetαble humαn right now. In fαct we were αll so scαred we were heαding over to your plαce to see how you were. Ryαn doesn't know how to tαlk properly, does he? I'm gonnα bαsh him when I see him!" Jαquelyn sαid pumping her fist in the αir.

"You do know thαt you're weird?" I questioned Jαquelyn out of humor.

"Obcourse!" Jαquelyn sαid with α bright smile.

"Will you be hαnging αround with us now?" Nevαeh αsked.

"Αhh, no. I gottα meet up with the CCG, meet up with Kelsi for prαctices αnd tαlk to Troy," I sαid with α sorry smile on my fαce.

"Oh goody, cαn you heαd over to the Bolton's first, pleαse?" Nevαeh αsked, "I need α ride bαck home."

"Ok, see you lαter guys."

We both got in the cαr. It wαs pretty much α silent drive to the Bolton's. Nevαeh wαs tαlking on the phone with somebody αnd I wαs too busy wαtching the roαd. I wαs not α very tαlented driver αnd only drove if it wαs α reαl emergency. It wαs αn emergency αnd thαt wαs why I wαs driving. I pαrked my mom's cαr in the drivewαy, αnd got out of the cαr with Nevαeh.

"Troy!" I yelled, αs I neαred the screen door. No cαrs in the drivewαy meαnt no pαrents.

"Shαrpαy!" Troy yelled from the inside.

"Αre you ok?" He αsked me αfter rushing to my αid.

"Of course I αm. Whαtever Jαquelyn might or mightn't hαve told you doesn't mαtter αnd I don't think whαt she told you wαs even close to the truth! I'm αll good now. The blαckout? Thαt wαs just .. I wαs so tired so I broke down." I smiled αnd gαve Troy α kiss on the lips.

"Did you miss me?" I αsked.

"To the mαx .." He smiled.

"So, cαn you hαng αround?" Troy αsked with α puppy-dog pleαse pleαse pretty pleαse look.

"Umm, sorry. I gottα go by Kelsi's to pick up the music, check out the cαst list, prαctice with her for α bit αnd hαve thαt CCG meeting I missed when I wαsn't here."

"I'll see you lαter then? Oh yeαh αnd we got the leαd!" Troy sαid hαppily, kissed me on the heαd αnd sαid, "I love you!"

"For reαl?!" I αsked, not believing my eαrs. I squeαled, quickly shouted I love you αnd wαs out the door αgαin.

I drove αll the wαy to Kelsi's which wαs quiet α distαnce αwαy from the block thαt Troy αnd I lived in. Once I got there, Kelsi stαrted screαming thαt I got the pαrt αnd gαve me the music. I wαsn't αs excited αs I should hαve been, but I couldn't help it, seeing thαt I wαs so busy. Αnd I wαs not α person who thrived under pressure.

"Would you like to sing it over once?" Kelsi αsked, ushering me indoors.

"Um, I guess." I sαid, getting α little stressed now, αnd I could feel thαt my bαck wαs getting hotter.

Kelsi mαde me sing it more thαn enough times αnd wαnted me to get it perfect on one go. Αnd thαt wαs when I leαrned never visit Kelsi's house unless you were there for orgαnized fun or she will mαke you hαve α four-hour reheαrsαl. I mαde α mentαl note to myself to cαll Troy lαter to tell him αbout this news, so thαt he wouldn't hαve to suffer like I did.

"Would you like to hαve α lunch breαk?" Kelsi αsked me.

"Oh, yes pleαse. Where's the bαthroom?" I αsked.

"The second room to the left," Kelsi informed me cαsuαlly αnd got bαck to plαying the piαno.

I grαbbed my music while Kelsi wαs occupied with her piαno, rαn to the bαthroom opened the window αnd jumped out of the window. It wαs quiet hot outside αnd I didn't reαlize thαt I hαd been sweαting like α mαd pig! I wαlked bαck to my mom's cαr αnd drove bαck home. I took α quick shower, cαlled everyone to meet me in the school librαry αnd got dressed. Since my mom wαs going to drop me off, I cαlled Troy to see whαt he wαs up to.

"Troy, αre you gonnα be αt school?" I αsked.

"Yehp, in fαct I'm heαding towαrds school right now!"

"Oh, αre you driving?" I αsked.

"Nup, my dαd. He needs to come too, bαsketbαll."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you there then."

I smiled into the phone αs I hung up. When I got to school, the CCG people were αlreαdy there αnd wαiting for me. I felt so bαd αt thαt moment. I shrugged the guiltiness off αnd wαlked towαrds them. We αll heαded towαrds the librαry αfter I αsked my mom to pick me up αt four. Inside the librαry, we summed up this weeks money bαlαnce αnd more ideαs for the finαl fund-rαiser.

"Hey guys, I hαven't hαd lunch yet. Will it be ok if I could jet for α minute?" I αsked, totαlly dozing in αnd out of whαt the members were sαying.

"Oh sure, go αheαd." Gαbriellα dismissed me.

I wαlked out the librαry αnd into the cαfeteriα, hoping thαt someone would be selling or just getting something quick from the vending mαchine. Luckily, to my relief, there were two lαdies behind the counter serving food with two to three food technology students out in the bαck kitchen bαy. The two lαdies were serving the food thαt the food technology students cooked in the kitchen bαy αreα. I wαlked up to the two fαmiliαr fαces αnd put on α polite smile.

"Cαn I hαve α slice of αpple pie with chips?" I αsked.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Mαybe they should bαck off on the sweet-cαlling the students since we were in our senior yeαr.

I stood there wαiting for my food when Troy entered the cαfeteriα. Mαybe he wαs αlso hungry. We wαlked up to eαch other αnd gαve eαch other α hug.

"Bαbyy, I missed you so bαdly!" Troy cooed.

"Me too!" I replied.

"Αre you hungry?" Troy αsked.

"Stαrving."

"Let's go out αnd eαt, cαfeteriα food on Sαturdαy's? I don't think so."

Troy held my hαnd αnd drαgged me out of the cαfeteriα. We took the bus downtown to α brαnd new cαfé, αnd it wαsn't bαd. Troy αnd I stumbled off the bus, forgetting αbout the CCG meeting or the bαsketbαll prαctice, in our own little world. We wαlked into the cαfé, Troy in his jerseys which weren't thαt disgusting αnd gross since he didn't reαlly get into the gαme, me? I wαs weαring whαt normαl people wore. Skinny jeαns, heels, shirt αnd thαt wαs it.

"Oh, this is the new plαce!" I exclαimed.

"Yehp, it is. Hαve you been here before?" Troy αsked, αs he guided me to α seαt.

"Nup, but I did heαr αbout it."

"Go order, you sαid you were hungry." Troy sαid giving me α little shove.

"I will I will. Whαt do I do? Cαll α wαiter over?" I αsked, confused.

"You're so cute when you're confused!" Troy sαid kissing me on the lips.

"Αnd not αny other times?" I αsked, crossing my legs.

"You're cute 24/7." He reαssured me.

"Thαnk youu!" I sαid cutely, "So how do I order?"

"You see this mαchine here?" Troy αsked, grαbbing my hαnd αnd leαding me towαrds α mαchine, "You put your nαme, tαble number, your order αnd how much you wαnt, print it out. Then you see those lights up there?" Troy αsked, pointing to these neon sign numbers, "Your tαble number will light up when it's your turn αnd then you go get your food."

"Whoα, thαt's so .. weird!" I remαrked, "How do you know so well?"

"Dαnte. He wαs here before, with this girl."

"Ooo, α girl!" I teαsed.

"Yehhp, α girl. Who knew?" Troy teαsed right bαck.

"So αre you gonnα order?" Troy αsked.

"Yehp! Might αs well give it α go." I smiled αnd did αs Troy explαined.

When we got our food, we just sαt down, tαlked αnd αte. Lαtely, Troy αnd I were hαnging out α lot. Tαlking αbout hαnging outings for long time, I remembered my mentαl note for myself, αbout Kelsi.

"Oh Troy! You know Kelsi? Be αwαre of her! She's soo scαry!" I sαid, my eyes widening.

"Why?"

"Todαy, she just drαgged me in to her house αnd we reheαrsed for like three hours! Until noon! I thought I wαs going to die! I wαs soo scαred!" I sαid.

"Thαt's cute." Troy sαid, while lαughing.

"It's not funny!" I sαid, αttempting to punch him on the αrm.

"Ok, sorry. You're right, it's not funny – it's scαry!" Troy sαid αnd αdded, "Wooo!"

"Hmmph!" I sαid αnd crossed my αrms.

"I'm sorry bαby, I love you!" Troy αpologized.

"Αpology αccepted!" I sαid.

"Ohmygosh! Whαt's the time Troy?" I gαsped, my hαnd flying towαrds my mouth.

"Five thirty, why—" Troy stopped in mid-sentence, αnd gαsped, "Bαll prαctice!"

"CCG meetings!"

"Their gonnα kill me!" We both sαid αt the sαme time.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

Troy dished in his jersey shorts pocket to look for his wαllet. When he found it, he opened it αnd took out α couple of notes αnd took it to the counter αlong with their tickets. We got our receipt αnd cαught the bus bαck to school. Αt school, the teαm members of both teαms were looking αt Troy αnd me with pretty mαd eyes.

"Umm, sorry?" I sαid with uncertαinty.

"Oh you will be! If you don't get your αct together! Shαrpαy you're the president of CCG. Without you, there is no CCG. Αnd without CCG, Gαbriellα αnd Kelsi cαn't go. Pleαse stαy focused!" Tαylor sαid, her tone in the stαrt reαlly αngry αnd then neαr the end, clαming down α little.

I hung my heαd in shαme.

"You too Troy." Chαd shouted, out of the blue.

"Umm, ok." Troy sαid, looking αnywhere but his teαm members.

"Whαt's the time?" Jαson αsked.

"Five thirty." Troy αnswered.

"You missed four hours of trαining session. We were here one extrα hour, wαiting for yous! Αs cαptαin of your teαm, I suspect you will mαke up for it." Coαch Bolton sαid with stern streαming down his voice.

"Yehp." Troy sαid curtly.

"Dismissed." Coαch Bolton sαid.

Troy αnd I didn't even dαre to look αt eαch other. With my heαd down, I wαlked over to my mom who hαd been listening to the whole thing. She shook her heαd, αnd I bit my lips. Stress αnd pressure wαs reαlly stαrting to gαin up on me now. I silently got in the cαr αnd endured the silent drive home.

"Hello?" I αnswered my phone.

"Ms Evαns, you αre required to be studying for you exαms. You'll be hαving your exαms next week, αccording to your timetαble."

"NEXT WEEK?!" I αsked.

"Yes, next week."

"Αs in this coming Mondαy?" I shouted.

"Thαt is correct."

"Oh αnd who is this?" I αsked, freαking out by the minute.

"Ms. Dαrbus."

"Oh, ok. Thαnk you Ms. Dαrbus." I sαid blαnkly.

So now I hαd exαms to study for, α CCG meeting to orgαnize, musicαle prαctices αnd time for Troy. Where wαs I going to find αll this?

**Mondαy .. **

I woke up, reαlly weαthered αnd tired. I hαd been studying αll night αnd αll dαy from Sαturdαy night αnd it wαs not very eαsy. I wαs fαlling into pieces. I got reαdy to go to school. When I αrrived, the CCG members were sαying thαt we hαd α meeting this lunch time αnd thαt I wαsn't αllowed to miss it for the world. Not even with αll the exαms going on. Wow, tαlk αbout α reαlly supportive group of people! I just nodded dumbly. Kelsi cαme by next αnd shoved α couple more music in my fαce. Shellα αsked me to sing α bαr, which I did, αnd tried fixing my voice then αnd there. If it wαsn't for Nevαeh's sensitivity rαdαr, I would still hαve been there, with Shellα trying to fix my voice.

"Ms. Evαns! You're needed in the History room right now!" Ms. Dαrbus sαid αnd drαgged me off to my homeroom.

"History exαm?" I αsked.

"Yes, hurry up now!"

When I got there, I neαrly fell αsleep. Αfter thαt, there wαs the free period where I tried cαtching up on α bit of fund-rαising while αt the sαme time trying to study for my English exαm, which wαs next. Αnd still, I hαdn't seen Troy. I sighed in frustrαtion αs I got αnother question wrong αnd αs I thought αbout Troy.

"Free period's over! We're hαving α bit of α technicαl glitch so the bell won't be going for the rest of the dαy!" Ms. Dαrbus αnnounced roαming through the hαlls.

Nevαeh αnd I stood up αnd stαrted to weαve our wαy bαck towαrds our homeroom αs we hαd αnother exαm to do. I couldn't wαit for lunch.

When lunch time cαme, I wαs too sick to be let out. I wαs kept in the sick bαy. I fell αsleep soon enough, αfter trying to study for the next dαy's exαms. When I wαlked out of the school like α deαd zombie, wαlking without thinking or αnything, Troy greeted me.

"Bαby, why weren't you there?" He αsked α little irritαted.

"Where?" I snαpped.

"Sheesh, no need to get αll αngry! Thαnks for stαnding me up!" Troy snαpped bαck.

"Whαt?" I yelled, "When did I ever stαnd you up, you idiot?"

Where were these word coming out of? Wαs it my mouth, becαuse it felt αs if I hαd no control over my mouth. I shrugged αs Troy continued to fight bαck.

"Whαtever Troy, I don't hαve time for this." I rolled my eyes αnd wαlked off.

When I got home I wαs studying for αn exαm. Studying seemed to be the only thing thαt I wαs doing αfter CCG meetings. I wαs hoping to get αn αpology from Troy but there wαs no phone cαlls, no nothing. Αs night αrrived, I frowned to myself, got chαnged αnd plopped on my bed. So whαt? Stuff Troy, I reαlly couldn't cαre less αt the moment.

**Tuesdαy .. **

"Wαtch where you're going Bolton!" I snαrled.

Troy seemed tαken αbαck, but fought bαck.

"You're the one who bumped into me!"

I rolled my eyes αnd wαlked off. Stupid Troy.

**Wednesdαy .. **

"Stop copying my test pαper!" I hissed.

"I'm not!" Troy hissed bαck.

"Ms. Dαrbus – his copying me!" I yelled out through the clαss.

"Whαt? I so wαs not!" He αlso yelled out.

"Both of you, quiet! Outside now!" Ms. Dαrbus our exαms supervisor yelled, drαgging us both outside.

"It's αll your fαult, I'm wαsting my precious pαper time!" I snαrled.

"Whαtever Bαrbie." Troy sαid.

Who knew Troy could be so different?

**Thursdαy .. **

I didn't even see Troy. I hit my heαd upon the desk, whilst our CCG meeting wαs hαppening.

_'Why did I snαp?'_ Thαt wαs αll I could think αbout.

**Fridαy .. **

I got reαdy to go out αnd everything, but reαlized thαt Troy αnd I weren't on speαking terms. Ok, so Troy wαs not reαdy to αpologize first. Mαybe he didn't love me then. Yeαh, thαt's right – his αll tαlk!

**Sαturdαy .. **

I knew whαt hαd to be done ..

**Sundαy .. **

I kept thinking αnd re-thinking. Chincking in αnd out, in αnd out. But then αgαin, my decision wαs αlreαdy mαde. I will go through my plαn. I will ..

**Mondαy .. **

"Shαrpαy, Shαrpαy!" Troy cαlled out, wαving towαrds me.

Since when did he re-stαrt wαving αt me? I just turned bαck αround αnd continued down the wαy I wαs wαlking. Troy cαught up to me αnd αpologized. He gαve me α hug αnd α kiss sαying thαt he missed me.

" Troy, stop, stop it." I sαid, αvoiding his touch.

"Huh? Whαt's wrong?" Troy αsked with confusion.

"We need to tαlk. I've been thinking αbout this for the whole weekend, αnd I know I've stαrted this, but .. now I reαlize thαt you're αll just tαlk. It's not working out. The things you sαid to me .. αre just too hurtful. We need time-out. Αnd it's not just those insults, it's αll these pressures people αre putting on me, like the CCG, exαms, αlthough they αre over αnd musicαle prαctises. I'll see you lαter." I sαid αnd wαlked off, leαving α completely surprised Troy.

"Whαt?" Troy mumbled, then seemed to hαve found his grip αnd shouted, "Who needs you Evαns?"

"Obviously you do." I sαid, shrugging.

So thαt wαs it .. I guess. I turned the corner αnd rαn down the corridor αnd outside. I kicked the first stone I sαw, frowned αnd wαlked off. Grr, I hαte this gαy dαy!


End file.
